The Truth Behind The Mask
by Hiname Titania
Summary: AU. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan Hyuuga Hinata gadis paling culun di Universitas Konoha. Namun dibalik keculunannya itu ternyata ia seorang wanita yang memiliki sisi buruk kenapa? Let's find out and begin reading! SasuHina, SasoHina. Chapter 8 is finally UP!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Hello _semuanya! Saya sudah melakukan _upgrade _ di beberapa chapter untuk fanfic pertama saya ini. Semoga para pembaca bisa lebih nyaman membaca fanfic saya ini. Amin. Selamat membaca _minna_!

* * *

><p><strong>-69-<strong>

**The Truth Behind the Mask**

**.**

**.**

**Presents by**

**Hiname Titania**

**Pairings**

**SasuHina, SasoHina**

**Warnings**

**AU, OOC, typo, mature contents, etc.**

**The story is based from my imagination**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Fake Face**

**.**

**-69-**

**I****nfo ****Characters****:**

Hinata : 22 tahun

Sasuke : 22 tahun

Sasori : 24 tahun

Konan : 23 tahun

Deidara : 24 tahun

Yahiko : 24 tahun

Sakura : 22 tahun

**-69-**

* * *

><p>Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang hobi membaca buku-buku tebal, tongkrongan favoritnya apalagi kalau bukan perpustakaan. Rambut biru kobaltnya yang di kepang dua, mata <em>amethyst<em>-nya yang di hiasi kacamata ber-_frame_ tebal, bajunya yang selalu rapi dan tak bernoda, siapa yang tak kenal dengan Hyuuga Hinata? Gadis culun nomor satu di Universitas Konoha!

"Hinata-_chan_!"

Hinata yang sedang menyimpan buku-buku tebalnya ke dalam loker menoleh untuk melihat orang yang baru saja memanggilnya tersebut. Ternyata seorang wanita dengan rambut _pink _khasnya-lah yang telah memanggilnya.

"Um... a-ada apa Sakura_-san_?" tanya gadis berkacamata tebal itu setelah wanita yang dipanggilnya Sakura itu berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hinata_-chan_ bisakah kau menggantikanku membersihkan ruang laboraturium nanti siang?" ujarnya tanpa basa-basi. "Hari ini ibuku akan ke luar kota menjenguk temannya yang sedang sakit parah. Jadi… aku harus segera pulang untuk menjaga dan menemani adik-adikku. Kumohon Hinata_-chan_ hanya kau yang bisa menolongku," tutur Sakura dengan wajahnya yang memelas membuat Hinata jadi tak tega menolak permintaan wanita berambut _pink_ itu.

"Hmm… b-baiklah Sakura_-san_. A-Aku akan melakukannya u-untukmu," jawab Hinata polos dengan senyuman lembutnya.

Mendengar jawaban tersebut, senyuman lebar langsung menghiasi wajah Sakura, dia segera memeluk Hinata erat sekali sehingga membuat Hinata cukup kesulitan untuk bernafas. "Terima kasih Hinata_-chan__!_ Kau teman terbaik yang pernah ku miliki! Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak!"

"Iya, sama-sama," balas Hinata sambil tersenyum ramah padanya.

Setelah itu Sakura segera melepaskan pelukannya dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang tengah menatapnya penuh arti.

**-69-**

* * *

><p><strong>BRAK!<strong>

Hinata membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras, wajahnya memerah karena amarah.

'_Dia pikir dia siapa menyuruhku seenak jidatnya!'_ pikir Hinata seraya membantingkan tasnya ke tempat tidur.

"AHH! _Damn, I hate that__ ugly girl_! Dia selalu saja memanfaatkanku! Menyuruhku!" teriak Hinata kesal.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Aku benci rambut ini!" Hinata segera melepaskan ikatan-ikatan di rambutnya, membiarkan rambut panjangnya tergerai dengan bebas.

"Jauh lebih baik jika ini tergerai," tuturnya sambil menghadap sebuah kaca yang cukup besar untuk memperlihatkan seluruh pantulan dirinya.

"Aku benci dengan kacamata ini!." Dia lalu melepaskan kacamata tebalnya dan melemparnya entah kemana.

"Aku jauh lebih cantik begini," pujinya pada diri sendiri.

"Dan ugh ..." Hinata memandang jijik baju yang sedang dikenakannya.

"Baju butut ini lebih baik dilepas dan digantikan dengan baju-baju modis yang tersedia di lemariku," ujarnya lagi.

Kemudian, Hinata melepaskan baju bututnya itu dari tubuhnya dan melemparkan baju yang baru saja di kenakannya itu ke dalam keranjang untuk pakaian-pakaian yang sudah kotor. Hanya dengan menggenakan pakaian daleman saja dia berjalan santai menuju lemarinya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kaos putih yang terdapat gambar tengkorak di tengah-tengahnya dan celana _hot__-__pants_ berwarna ungu. Setelah itu, dia segera memakainya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dia sudah kembali berdiri di depan cermin yang memperlihatkan pantulan dirinya yang sangat jauh berbeda dari pantulan dirinya sebelum ini. Di pantulan cerminnya yang sekarang adalah sosoknya yang asli, bukan lagi Hinata yang tidak memiliki _fashion_, Hinata yang berkacamata tebal, Hinata yang culun dan bukan Hinata yang selama ini orang-orang tau.

_Her fake face._

Hinata tersenyum puas melihat pantulannya sendiri dan berputar kesana kemari bangga akan tubuhnya yang bisa membuat para lelaki terpesona dan tentu saja tergoda.

"Tinggal satu tahun lagi dan semuanya akan berakhir… semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Berjuanglah Hinata!" ucapnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri, kemudian ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur apartemennya untuk mengambil rokok kesayangannya.

**-69-**

* * *

><p>Ruang bersantai di apartemen Hinata cukup luas, ada satu set sofa berbahan kulit terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan serba putih itu. Sebuah Plasma TV tersimpan cantik dia atas meja etalase. Sebuah asbak dan beberapa cemilan tersimpan tak rapi di atas meja di hadapan sofa yang sedang di dudukinya sekarang. Sesekali Hinata meletakan puntungan rokok di tangannya ke asbak di atas meja itu, lalu dia mengambilnya kembali untuk menghisapnya lagi. Mata <em>amethyst-<em>nya menatap bosan ke layar TV di hadapannya. Sebuah acara komedi sedang di tontonnya, tetapi acara tersebut tak berhasil membuatnya tertawa semenjak beberapa menit lalu di tontonnya.

Deringan suara _handphone-_nya_, _mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar TV ke _handphone_-nya yang tergeletak di samping sofa yang sedang di dudukinya. Dia segera mengangkat panggilan telpon tersebut.

"Halo?"

"Hinata sekarang kau ada dimana?"

"Aku di apartemenku, Konan."

"Apa? memangnya kau tidak akan ikut kumpul-kumpul bersama kita, seperti biasa?"

"Bukannya kita selalu berkumpul setiap malam minggu ya?" Alisnya berkedut karena bingung.

"Ya ampuun, Hinata! Memangnya tidak ada kalender di apartemenmu? Hari ini itu, hari Sabtu Hina_-hime_." Di balik telpon genggamnya Hinata bisa mendengar decakan kecil Konan, sahabatnya.

Hinata segera melihat kalender yang terletak di sebuah meja mini bulat di pinggir sofa. "Kau benar Konan. Sebentar lagi aku kesana, tunggu aku!" Senyuman menghiasi bibirnya begitu membayangkan akan segera bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah. Kita semua menunggumu. _Jaa_!"

"_Jaa_!"

Hinata mematikan televisinya, kemudian pergi untuk bersiap-siap.

**-69-**

* * *

><p>Hinata memasuki sebuah <em>pub<em> tempat dimana ia biasa berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Malam ini, dia menggenakan _dress_ cantik di atas lutut bewarna silver. _Dress _tak berlengan itu memperlihatkan pundaknya dan juga memamerkan klavikula seksinya. Sepasang _high heels_ yang bewarna senada dengan _dress-_nya di pilihnya sebagai penyempurna penampilannya malam ini. Sedangkan rambut panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai dengan indah. Penampilannya yang mempesona itu telah berhasil menjadikannya sorotan para pengunjung lain, tetapi dia tak menghiraukan beberapa lelaki yang berusaha mendekatinya. Matanya fokus mencari-cari temannya ke kanan dan ke kiri sehingga tanpa sengaja tubuhnya menabrak seseorang atau tepatnya seorang pria. Untung saja tabrakan kecil itu tidak membuatnya terjatuh, dia hanya sedikit tersungkur ke belakang. Lalu, dia menatap tajam orang yang telah menabraknya atau lebih tepatnya di tabrak olehnya itu, tanpa meminta maaf dia segera pergi meninggalkan pria yang tak kalah tajam menatapnya itu.

"Hey _guys_!" sapanya setelah menemukan meja tempat teman-temannya berkumpul.

"Hey, kemarilah Hinata!" sahut Konan riang dan segera menyuruh Hinata duduk di sebelahnya.

Setelah duduk di sebelah Konan, dia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Jantungnya langsung berdetak hebat kala menyadari Sasori orang yang duduk di sebelahnya yang lain. Dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dengan memainkan gelang-gelang yang dikenakannya, tetapi hal itu tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan gugupnya apalagi dia bisa merasakan perhatian Sasori yang tertuju padanya.

"Sasori, jangan melihatku terus," ujarnya ketus berharap Sasori tak menyadari kegugupan yang sedang di rasakannya itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasori penasaran sambil menghisap sebatang rokok yang di gengam tangan kanannya dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak suka," jawab Hinata dengan sinis.

Sasori tersenyum kecil lalu dia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata dan berbisik. "Tapi aku suka, Hina-_hime."_

"Tch, terserah kau sajalah," dalihnya lalu dia segera berdiri berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah dari kedua pipinya. Sasori yang melihatnya hanya terkekeuh pelan

"Mau kemana?" tanya Konan yang sedari tadi asyik mengobrol dengan Yahiko, kekasihnya.

"Aku mau memesan minuman. Kau mau ikut Konan?" ajak Hinata.

"Tidak. Aku sudah punya _sake _… " ujarnya, matanya menunjuk sebotol _sake _yang terletak di atas meja dekat dengan mereka. Hinata menggangguk kecil tanda mengerti.

"Jangan kelamaan ya, Hinata," tutur Konan kemudian melanjutkan obrolannya kembali dengan Yahiko.

"Mau ku temani, _Hime_?" ujar Sasori tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum menggoda kepadanya.

"Tak perlu," jawab Hinata dingin kemudian pergi meninggalkannya menuju tempat pemesanan minuman.

Setelah memesan minuman kepada bartender yang tersenyum ramah padanya, pikirannya melayang mengingat sosok Sasori, sahabatnya yang sangat senang menggodanya itu. Meskipun dia terlihat tak suka dengan perlakuan Sasori yang seperti itu padanya, sebenarnya di dalam hatinya yang paling dalam dia sedikit senang, bukan tetapi sangat senang. Jujur saja, dia memang sudah lama menyukai Sasori, tetapi dia tidak pernah menunjukan perasaanya itu karena takut akan menjadi korban Sasori yang senang bermain-main dengan perasaan wanita alias _playboy_. Sasori tidak pernah serius dalam berhubungan jadi dia selalu memendamnya. Padahal, dia sudah beribu kali berusaha untuk menyingkirkan perasaannya tersebut, tapi tetap saja perasaan itu tak mau lenyap.

'_Damn that baby face!'_ pikir Hinata kesal.

"Hey." Sebuah suara berat khas suara seorang pria telah membuyarkan lamunannya.

Hinata langsung menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Kedua mata _amethyst-_nya langsung terbelelak kaget ketika dia berhadapan dengan mata paling hitam yang pernah di lihatnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak terkejut? Jika sekarang, di sebelahnya sedang duduk dengan manis seorang Uchiha Sasuke, pria idola di Universitasnya–tempat ia menyamar dan parahnya lagi dia duduk sangat dekat dengannya–hal itu berarti masalah besar bagi Hyuuga Hinata!

Bagaimana jika penyamarannya ini terbongkar? Bagaimana jika Sasuke menyadari kalau dia adalah 'Si Gadis Culun' itu. Hancur sudah penyamarannya ini, penyamaran yang membutuhkan usaha keras dan kesabaran ekstra. Membayangkannya saja sudah cukup membuat seluruh tubuhnya menjadi lemas tak berdaya.

Hinata segera mengambil nafas panjang berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang tak tenang, tetapi… bukankah dia yang sekarang berbeda? Maksudnya, dari cara berpakaiannya saja sudah jauh berbeda. Mana mungkin Sasuke akan mengenalinya, kan? Apalagi dia dan Sasuke tidak akrab, bukan tidak akrab lagi, malah tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain sekali _pun_. Kemungkinan mengenalinya pun hanya 0,000001%! Dia jadi ingin tertawa sendiri akan ketakutannya yang berlebihan itu.

"Sepertinya... aku pernah melihatmu," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

DEG!

Detik itu juga, keinginannya untuk tertawa di ralat menjadi ingin pingsan!

**.**

**.**

_**To be continued…**_

**-69-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Weh..weh..weh... gimana ya nasib Hinata? Apa penyamarannya itu akan terbongkar? Hehe… Selamat membaca chapter berikutnya!

**Edited:** **24****.06.2014**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Selamat membaca chapter kedua yang juga sudah saya _upgrade_! Enjoy reading _minna_!

* * *

><p><strong>-69-<strong>

**The Truth Behind the Mask**

**.**

**.**

**Presents by**

**Hiname Titania**

**Pairings**

**SasuHina, SasoHina**

**Warnings**

**AU, OOC, typo, curses, mature contents, etc.**

**The story is based from my imagination**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**Because of the Damn Drink!**

**.**

**-69-**

* * *

><p>"S-Sepertinya belum pernah," ujar Hinata gugup, keringat dingin mulai muncul di sekitar pelipisnya.<p>

Dari sekian banyak _pub_ di Kota Tokyo mengapa Sasuke harus berada di _pub_ yang sama dengannya? _Kami_-_sama_ mengapa pula Sasuke merasa pernah melihatnya? Seumur hidupnya, dia sangat yakin tidak pernah melakukan berkomunikasi dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan segala yang berhubungan dengan pria tersebut. Tapi mengapa sekalinya mereka bertemu, Sasuke melihatnya dalam keadaan yang bisa membahayakan penyamarannya ini. Sasuke tidak mungkin mengenalinya 'kan?

"Tidak," bantahnya tenang. "Aku yakin pernah melihatmu."

Kepanikannya meningkat ketika Sasuke mulai mengamatinya, benar-benar mengamatinya. Mata hitamnya menyipit berusaha mengingat-ngingat.

_'Bagaimana ini? Dia semakin curiga,__apa yang harus __ku __lakukan?'_ batinnya cemas.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, tanda dia sedang berpikir keras mencari ide agar Sasuke berhenti mencurigainya.

_'__Bagaimana jika aku t__unjukan saja __sikapku__ yang asli__ padanya? Ya sepertinya itu ide yang bagus,__ dia pasti tidak akan curiga__ lagi__ karena aku yang dia tau adalah aku yang culun dan pemalu__, kan?__'_ Sebuah senyuman tipis muncul di sudut bibirnya, dia segera membenarkan posisi duduknya agar terlihat lebih angkuh, lalu memberikan tatapan tajam pada pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Berhentilah berpura-pura seakan-akan kau mengenaliku!"

Sasuke tak bergeming akan bentakan sinisnya itu, ekspresi wajahnya masih serius sibuk mengamatinya. Hinata semakin menajamkan tatapannya ke Sasuke mengisyaratkan pria tersebut untuk segera meninggalkannya.

"Ah… aku tahu sekarang," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Hal tersebut sukses membuat jantung Hinata bertalu-talu tak tenang

"Tau apa?" Selidik Hinata semakin panik. Jika di ibaratkan, kepanikannya sekarang sudah level 10 keripik Ma Icih (?)

"Kau…" ujar Sasuke masih mengamati Hinata.

"Kau?" Hinata menelan ludahnya.

"Kau..." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya, Hinata menahan nafasnya.

"Gadis yang tadi menabraku, kan?" ujar Sasuke datar, tak menyadari bahwa dirinya baru saja membuat jantung seorang gadis _hampir_ lepas dari tempatnya. Ya, Sasuke telah berhasil membuatnya seperti kehilangan sepuluh tahun umurnya. Tanpa di sadari Hinata menghela nafas lega. Hal itu justru membuat Sasuke memandang curiga ke arahnya.

_'Tch, sudah kuduga mana mungkin dia mengenaliku. Aku__ memang__ terlalu berlebihan__,__' _batinnya mengejek dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tak pernah merasa menabrakmu," elak Hinata, meskipun dia ingat, tadi dia memang sempat menabrak seseorang, tapi dia benar-benar tidak menyadari orang yang di tabraknya itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke –pria yang sekarang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

Sasuke mengangkat alis sebelah kirinya. "Tch terserah kau sajalah," Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak memperbesar kejadian kecil itu. Lalu, menegak segelas _Vodka _yang tadi sempat di simpannya di atas meja.

Sasuke tampak tak berniat meninggalkan tempat duduknya, dia tampak terlalu nyaman menikmati minumannya. Hal itu justru membuat Hinata menjadi tak nyaman, dia tidak mau berlama-lama berdekatan dengan pria yang juga bersekolah di tempatnya menyamar. "Kalo begitu, pergilah jangan dekat-dekat denganku!" usir Hinata kemudian.

"Apa kau tak melihat tidak ada kursi kosong selain di sini?" mata Sasuke mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk melihat sekelilingnya, Hinata mengikuti isyaratnya itu. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Sasuke benar, tidak ada tempat kosong selain tempat di dekatnya. Hinata kembali menatap mata oniks Sasuke yang berbicara seperti "Sekarang kau mengertikan?"

Hinata membuang muka sebal, tak bisa berkata-kata apalagi.

Sasuke kembali menikmati minumannya. Jujur saja Hinata ingin segera pergi dan menjauh dari Sasuke, tetapi minuman yang dipesannya belum datang-datang juga!

_'Kenapa lama sekali sih?!'_ Hinata menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

**-69-**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun!" Panggilan seorang wanita memecahkan keheningan saat Hinata masih setia menunggu pesanannya tiba.<p>

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telponku, Sasuke-kun?" tanya wanita itu manja, suara wanita itu terdengar lebih jelas dari sebelumnya menandakan sang wanita sudah berjarak cukup dekat dengannya.

_'Suara ini terdengar sangat familiar__,__'_ pikir Hinata yang masih menunggu minumannya, matanya sedikit-sedikit melirik ke sumber suara tersebut, tapi sayangnya, wanita itu terhalang oleh tubuh tegap Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Sasuke_-kun_, kenapa kau dingin sekali pada kekasihmu sendiri!" rengek wanita itu.

Hinata yang penasaran semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan agar ia bisa melihat wanita yang sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke tersebut. Kedua bola matanya langsung membesar ketika melihat siapa wanita yang sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke. Wanita itu berambut _pink_, bermata _emer__al__d_, yang tidak lain adalah Haruno Sakura. Hinata segera duduk seperti semula. Kepanikannya yang tadi sempat hilang, kembali muncul.

Buruk, ini sangat buruk!

'_Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berada di sini? Bukankah dia seharusnya berada di rumahnya mengurus adik-adiknya__ itu__?'_ pikir Hinata panik, pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai menguasainya.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir, Sakura." Suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Rasa penasarannya cukup berhasil mengalihkan kepanikannya. Tanpa sadar dia sudah menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kau katakan Sasuke_-kun_? Aku tidak mengerti." Suara Sakura terdengar resah.

"Kita putus." Ucapan Sasuke membuat suasana antara kedua orang tersebut hening untuk sejenak.

Kemudian, suara tawa kecil Sakura membuyarkan keheningan tersebut. "Sasuke-kun jangan bercanda. Ini sangat tidak lucu!"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Sakura, aku serius. Aku sudah bosan denganmu."

Sakura mematung, bibirnya terkatup-katup. "K-Kau pasti bercanda ..."

"..."

"YA, KAU PASTI BERCANDA!" teriaknya sengit tak mau mempercayai perkataan Sasuke padanya, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Mata _emerald_-nya menatap Sasuke dengan memelas berharap Sasuke berbohong padanya.

'_Dari cara dia memutuskannya, aku bisa langsung menebak pria macam apa Uchiha Sasuke ini. Semua lelaki memang sama, tidak Sasuke, tidak Sasori, mereka semua senang mempermainkan perasaan wanita.'_ Hinata mendecak sebal. _'Kasihan sekali __Haruno__, apa dia tidak sadar kalau Sasuke hanya mempermainkannya. __Lagipula__ untuk apa __juga __aku kasihan pada__ Haruno itu__. Dia telah membohongiku, katanya ibunya pergi keluar kota jadi dia harus mengurus adik-adiknya__ eh… __ nyatanya dia malah berkeliaran disini. Dasar ular__!__'_

"Aku serius, lagipula aku sudah punya kekasih baru yang lebih baik darimu."

Dalam hati Hinata tertawa bahagia. _'Rasakan Haruno!'_

"APA? B-Bagaimana bisa, kau pasti berbohong Sasuke_-kun_!" pekik Sakura masih tidak mau percaya.

"Tidak. Dia ada disini, di dekatku," tuturnya tenang, perkataannya sekan-akan menjanjikan kebenaran.

Dikarenakan rasa penasaran Hinata langsung melihat-lihat ke sekelilingnya, mencari-cari wanita yang dimaksud Sasuke itu. Namun, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menariknya ke dalam sebuah dekapan, lalu, dagunya di tarik secara paksa. Hinata yang masih bingung dengan situasinya yang sekarang, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika bibir Uchiha Sasuke menyentuh bibir miliknya.

Uchiha Sasuke dengan berani menciumnya!

Parahnya, Hinata yang bingung dengan situasinya tak melakukan apa-apa ketika lelaki Uchiha itu memperdalam ciumannya. Entah berapa lama lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu menciumnya, otaknya seakan-akan berhenti bekerja. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya itu, Hinata masih tidak bergerak.

**PLAK!**

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri mulus milik Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura baru saja menamparnya cukup keras dengan kedua matanya yang berlinang air mata.

"Kau tega sekali," bisiknya lemah, mata _emerald_-nya menatap nanar mantan kekasihnya itu, dengan hatinya yang terluka ia segera berlari meninggalkan pria Uchiha berhati dingin itu.

"Tch, dasar wanita, senang berdrama," komentar Sasuke tak sedikit pun merasa bersalah. Dia kembali meneguk _Vodka-_nya_._

Sasuke memang sudah bosan dengan Sakura, wanita itu terlalu posesif dan mengekangnya, dia seorang Uchiha Sasuke–pria yang menyukai kebebasan–dia tidak membutuhkan wanita posesif yang hampir setiap kali bertengkar dengan wanita lain hanya karena alasan berusaha mendekatinya. Pada dasarnya, dia memang tidak pernah menyukai wanita itu, kebodohannya sendiri mengapa dia mau berpacaran dengannya?

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan padaku?" Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gelas yang sedang di genggamnya, dia hampir lupa dengan gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya, gadis yang juga sempat di ciumnya tadi. '_Lumayan, bibir gadis ini enak juga,' _pikirnya setelah mengingat kembali rasa bibir gadis itu.

"Hn."

"APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?!" bentaknya, akalnya yang sempat berhenti bekerja sekarang mulai berkerja kembali. Dia sekarang sudah bisa memproses kejadian yang baru saja terjadi padanya itu.

Sasuke menatap gadis di hadapannya itu dengan heran. "Aku hanya menciu–!"

**PLAK!**

Kedua mata oniksnya membesar tak percaya dengan tamparan dadakan Hinata itu.

"BRENGSEK! DASAR MESUM!" bentak Hinata kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terkejut dengan situasinya sekarang.

"Dua kali," gumam Sasuke sengit.

Dua kali ia di tampar oleh dua orang wanita yang berbeda. Tamparan yang pertama masih bisa ditoleransi olehnya, karena itu, memang sengaja di rencanakannya. Namun, untuk tamparan yang kedua, tamparan yang sangat sakit sampai ada bercak darah di sudut bibir kanannya ini tidak bisa di toleransi lagi! Apalagi wanita yang telah menamparnya itu telah mengatainya mesum! Kata yang hanya pantas diucapkan kepada dosennya, Kakashi. Seharusnya wanita itu bersyukur telah di cium olehnya, laki-laki yang paling di inginkan wanita se-Jepang (bukannya narsis tapi berdasarkan fakta men _*back to __the __story*_). Padahal wanita lain meminta-minta padanya, tapi wanita yang beruntung ini malah menampar dan mengatainya.

Dasar wanita aneh.

_'Lihat saja, jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi aku akan membuat hidupnya menderita__," _pikir Sasuke dengan sejuta ide licik di otaknya.

**-69-**

* * *

><p>Hinata terus melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan kemarahannya terhadap Sasuke. <em>'Dasar laki-laki mesum! Seenaknya menciumku! Seharusnya aku tidak menamparnya saja tapi membuat seluruh tubuhnya kesakitan sampai dia tak bisa bergerak lagi!'<em>

"Awas kau Uchiha," bisik Hinata geram.

.

.

_By the way who cares__ about the drink?_

**.**

**.**

_**To be continued**__**…**_

**-69-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Buat kalian semua para pembaca yang penasaran kenapa Hinata nyamar itu masih akan saya rahasiakan karena kalau udah ketauan berarti fanfic ini udah mau tamat, so you must be patient ;)

Thanks buat yang udah mau baca cerita ini, terus maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan fanfic ini mohon dimaklumi, ya?

**Special thanks to:**

**Hyou Hyouichiffer** (reviewers pertama sayaaa makasih banyak ya Hyou-sama :D), **R, Miss Uchiha Hinata** (Sasuke porsinya udh lebih banyakkn di chap ini ?:D), **SuHi-18, uchihyuu nagisa, fleurslanoire, Mikky-sama**(makasih ya buat sarannya ;)), **Lollytha-chan** (alasan Hinata nyamar masih akan dirahasiakan :D), **Mizuki Kana, Hyuuchiha Hime, demikooo, Hyuuga-chan**(Sasu ga bakalan nguntit Hinata kok ), **Amucchi, Uzumaki Nami-chan** (masa? Kalo siapa yang Hinata tabrak udah kejawabkan siapa :D),**blue night-chan**(kalo Hinata jadi dirinya sendiri bukan nyamar dong namanya:D),**Sasuhina-caem, Animea Lover Ya-ha, Vytachi W.F**(makasih ya buat sarannya ;)).

Mereka semua membuat saya tertawa, terharu, bahagia, bangga dan memberikan saya semangat untuk terus menulis! _Arigatou gozaimasu minna_!

**Edited: 24.06.2014**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hai! Chapter ini juga sudah saya _upgrade_! Semoga kalian menyukainya, _ enjoy guys_!

* * *

><p><strong>-69-<strong>

**The Truth Behind ****t****he Mask**

**.**

**.**

**Presents by**

**Hiname Titania**

**Pairings**

**SasuHina, SasoHina**

**Warnings**

**AU, OOC, typo, mature contents, etc.**

**The story is based from my imagination**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**Welcome to Hell**

**_._**

**-69 -**

* * *

><p>"Hinata, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Konan ketika ia melihat Hinata duduk di sebelahnya dengan tampang cemberut.<p>

"Aku hanya ingin pulang, Konan," jawabnya masih dengan wajah cemberut.

"Loh kok tiba-tiba sekali, apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat kau memesan minuman tadi?" tanya Konan lagi, mulai khawatir.

Wajah Hinata semakin mengeras saat mengingat kembali kejadian di tempat pemesanan minuman beberapa menit yang lalu. "Aku sedang tidak _mood_ bercerita."

Konan memperhentikan Hinata untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas tanda mengalah dengan tidak menanyai sahabatnya—yang jelas-jelas sedang memiliki _mood_ yang buruk—lagi. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menganta—!"

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya pulang, Konan," potong Sasori cepat, kedua wanita berambut biru gelap itu menatapnya kaget, terutama Hinata ketika mendengar perkataan Sasori.

Konan lalu memasang senyuman menggoda ke arah Hinata, dia mengetahui perasaan Hinata pada Sasori. "Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan kalau begitu."

Hinata melotot ke arah Konan menyuruhnya untuk segera meralat ucapannya barusan, tetapi Konan tak menanggapi isyaratnya itu. Tak ada pilihan lain, dia sendiri yang harus menolaknya. Mata _amethyst_—nya lalu menatap mata _hazel _milik Sasori. "A-Aku tidak ingin pulang bersama—"

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasori telah menarik pergelangan tangannya secara paksa. Langkah Sasori yang cepat dan lebar memaksanya untuk setengah berlari dengan _high heels_—nya. Hinata memandang heran sahabatnya itu, selama mengenalnya, Sasori tak pernah sekali pun bersikap kasar terhadapnya, tapi kenapa sekarang dia…

"Lepaskan aku, Sasori!" Bentak Hinata saat mereka sudah berada di tempat parkir.

Akhirnya Sasori pun melepaskan genggamannya. Hinata lalu menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya yang kesakitan.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sasori?" ucap Hinata marah. Ya, dia marah karena tanpa sebab apa-apa Sasori tiba-tiba menyeretnya ke tempat parkir dengan kasar.

"Siapa pria yang tadi bersamamu?" tanya Sasori, suaranya sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

Hinata tak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya, namun tak lama kemudian pipinya memerah ketika mengingat kembali kejadian di tempat pemesanan minuman. Pipinya memerah antara kesal dan malu. "Bukan urusanmu."

'_Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia cemburu?'_ Hinata segera menepis pikirannya itu walaupun dia berharap Sasori memang cemburu.

"Dia siapa Hinata!" bentak Sasori tiba-tiba, Hinata kaget bukan main mendapatkan bentakan dari Sasori. Seumur hidupnya dia belum pernah dibentak oleh Sasori.

'_Sungguh, ada apa dengannya?'_

Melihat ekpresi Hinata yang terkejut dan seperti takut terhadapnya membuat wajah Sasori melembut seketika meskipun masih ada garis kemarahan yag tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Dia siapa? Kumohon jawab pertanyaanku, Hinata." Sasori tampak frustasi dengan nada bicaranya yang memaksa namun juga memohon padanya itu.

Melihat wajah Sasori yang memelas padanya berhasil meluluhkan hati api Hinata, semua amarahnya sirna seketika.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa, Sasori," jawab Hinata akhirnya berkata jujur.

Sasori menghela nafas lega. Wajahnya yang tadi nampak tegang kini melembut, lalu dia tersenyum pada Hinata. "Syukurlah ..."

Kedua alis Hinata terangkat karena bingung. _'Syukurlah? Apa yang dia syukuri? Demi Tuhan Sasori jangan membuatku bingung__!__'_

Tiba-tiba Sasori menarik kepala Hinata ke dalam dada bidangnya, memeluknya dengan erat. Kedua pipi Hinata langsung memerah mendapatkan perlakuan yang seperti ini dari Sasori. Dalam hati dia sangat senang dan ingin membalas pelukannya itu, tetapi karena tidak ingin perasaannya diketahui Sasori , dia segera mendorong Sasori untuk menjauh darinya.

"A-Apa yang kau l-lakukan?" tanya Hinata, pipinya merona merah.

Sasori hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menyuruh Hinata masuk ke dalam mobilnya, Hinata menurutinya dan masuk ke dalam mobil Sasori dengan berjuta pertanyaan akan tingkah aneh temannya itu.

Selama perjalanan menuju apartemenya, tidak ada pembicaraan antara Sasori dan Hinata, keduanya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

**-69-**

* * *

><p>Suasana pagi hari di kota Tokyo sangat dingin apalagi saat ini sedang musim gugur membuat ibukota Jepang ini semakin dingin. Tubuh mungil Hinata bergetar ketika ia merasakan hembusan angin menusuk sampai tulang rusuknya padahal dia sudah menggunakan mantel tebal di tambah syal, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menghidarkannya dari rasa kedinginan. Hinata bisa terkena demam kalau kedinginginan seperti ini apalagi tadi malam juga dia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Sasori yang telah memeluknya dan juga Sasuke yang telah menciumnya.<p>

Hinata kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan kepala menunduk menuju kelasnya, ia terpaksa harus kembali menjadi dirinya yang culun jika berhubungan dengan universitas sialan ini. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya di tabrak oleh seseorang sampai-sampai dia terjatuh dengan pantatnya yang mendarat ke tanah duluan. Kacamata yang di kenakannya terlempar juga. Hinata mendongak untuk melihat orang yang telah menabraknya itu. Hanya sesaat Hinata sudah menunduk kembali dan dengan panik dia mencari-cari kacamatanya.

'_Sepagi ini aku sudah bertemu dengan pria mesum ini, pagi yang buruk__,__'_ batinnya.

Setelah menemukan kacamatanya, dia segera mengenakannya kembali, lalu berdiri kemudian membungkuk 90 derajat kepada orang yang telah menabraknya itu (Apa daya inilah peran yang harus dimainkan Hinata, orang yang selalu minta maaf, entah itu mau dia yang salah atau orang lain yang salah tetep dia yang pasti salah (**A/N: **kasihan Hinata-chan *ditimpuk fans Hinata*)).

"Go-Go-Go-Gomenasai U-Uchiha-_san_!"

Si Uchiha yang sedari tadi berdiri diam saja tanpa melakukan bantuan sedikit pun menatap kesal orang yang tengah berbicara padanya itu, "Makannya punya mata itu pake! Liat kiri-kanan kalo jalan!" (Mau nyebrang kali liat kiri-kanan (-_-;) dasar si SasUke Bego! *Dichidori fans Sasuke*).

"I-Iya sekali l-lagi s-saya m-minta maaf U-Uchiha_-san_," tuturnya padahal di dalam hati dia sudah sangat ingin memukul wajah datarnya (Kalo kata _7icons_ mah 'gak-gak-gak kuat' pengen mukul wajah tampannya itu jadi babak belur sampe bonyok alay).

Hinata mendongak untuk melihat Sasuke, perhatiannya beralih ke sudut bibir kanan Sasuke. Sudut bibirnya terangkat menahan senyumannya ketika melihat luka yang terdapat pada bibir Sasuke, ternyata tamparannya waktu itu tidak sia-sia.

Senyuman kecil itu tak luput dari penglihatan Sasuke. Dia kemudian mengamati wajah Hinata. Wajah yang putih polos tanpa _make-up_, rambut panjang yang dikepang dua dan mata _amethyst_—nya.

Wajah yang tidak asing bagi Uchiha Sasuke.

'_Kenapa dia tersenyum senang ketika melihat luka di wajahku?'_ pikir Sasuke.

Karena merasa diamati Hinata pun pamit dan segera pergi dari penglihatan Sasuke.

**-69 -**

* * *

><p>Hinata memasuki kelasnya, hal pertama yang di lihatnya adalah Sakura yang sangat murung. Wanita itu terlihat sangat kacau.<p>

'_Kasihan juga dia. Sepertinya dia masih terluka karena diputuskan Sasu_ke,' batinnya simpatik.

Hinata mendekati Sakura dan duduk di sebelahnya. "S-sakura_-san_, apakah kau b-baik-baik saja?"

Sakura tidak menjawabnya, matanya menatap kosong ke depan. Dia nampak seperti orang lain yang bukan Sakura.

"Sakura_-san_, a-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata berusaha berkata dengan lembut. Kalian mungkin mulai berpikir kalau pemeran antagonis disini adalah Hinata karena berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi tapi aslinya Sakura kalian akan melihatnya, sekarang.

Mata _emerald _Sakura mendelik tajam ke arahnya. "Jangan ganggu aku, jelek! Kau membuat mataku sakit! Aku membencimu!"

Kedua bola mata Hinata membesar, menatap tak percaya dengan perkataan wanita di sampingnya itu. Dia sangat tersinggung akan ucapan Sakura barusan . Kemudian, Hinata segera pergi meninggalkannya. Jika dia terus berada di sana sifat aslinya bisa-bisa muncul tanpa bisa di cegahnya, lagi.

**-69-**

* * *

><p>Inilah yang biasa Hinata lakukan jika dia sedang merasa sangat kesal, dia akan pergi ke atap gedung fakultasnya untuk meluapkan seluruh amarahnya.<p>

"Tch, tadinya aku berniat baik padanya tapi malah mendapatkan bentakan. Apa yang dia katakan barusan? Aku jelek? Aku Hyuuga Hinata dikatai jelek oleh Si Ular? Dia benar-benar tidak pernah merasakan amarahku! Hanya karena sedang merasa patah hati bukan berarti dia bisa menghinaku! Terus apa yang dia katakan selanjutnya, aku membencimu? Dia pikir aku tidak membencinya!" Hinata melepas kacamatanya. "AKU JUGA SANGAT MEMBENCIMUUUUUUU!" teriak Hinata sangat keras seluruh amarah yang ditahannya terlepas seketika.

"Tch... berisik sekali."

Hinata mematung untuk sesaat, kemudian dia segera membalikan badannya ke arah suara tersebut. Tak sadar bahwa dia telah melepaskan kacamatanya.

Kedua mata_ amethyst_—nya langsung membesar begitu melihat Sasuke.

"Kau lagi?" tutur Sasuke dengan nada yang menyebalkan. "Sepertinya kau senang sekali menggangguku Hyuuga," ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekat.

Hinata diam seribu bahasa. Akalanya masih kaget dengan kenyataan bahwa seseorang telah mendengarkan luapan amarahnya dan parahnya orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sepertinya lelaki itu selalu sukses memberikan kejutan dengan kemunculannya yang selalu tiba-tiba seperti sekarang.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka kau bisa membenci seseorang, kau 'Si Gadis Culun Paling nan Alim' yang pernah ku ketahui membenci seseorang?" Sasuke mendecak lalu mendekatinya yang masih diam membeku di tempat.

"Jangan-jangan kau ini palsu? Diluar seperti gadis polos tapi di dalam … " Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya setelah dia berhadap-hadapan dengan Hinata.

Hinata segera menundukan wajahnya, tetapi tangan Sasuke mengangkat paksa dagunya. Mata _amethyst_—nya membesar ketika bertemu pandang dengan mata oniks sekelam malam milik Sasuke. Keduanya seperti merasakan _deja vu_.

Sadar kalau dia telah melepaskan kacamatanya, Hinata segera memakainya kembali, namun tangan Sasuke menahannya membawa paksa kacamata yang akan dikenakannya itu. Setelah itu, Sasuke segera melepaskan kedua kepangan Hinata, membiarkan rambut panjangnya tergerai bebas.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya sekarang. Di hadapannya sekarang telah berdiri seorang wanita yang telah menamparnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun, yang paling mengagetkannya adalah kenyataan bahwa gadis itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata, si gadis culun itu.

Hyuuga Hinata terdiam.

Uchiha Sasuke terdiam.

Keheningan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi bom untuk Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ternyata ini aslimu ya?" ujar Sasuke mengejek.

Penyamarannya telah terbongkar, penyamarannya selama bertahun-tahun telah terbongkar. Tak ada yang bisa di pikirkannya lagi karena detik berikutnya semuanya menjadi gelap.

**-69-**

* * *

><p>"Hei bangun." Sebuah suara menyadarkan Hinata dari kegelapannya.<p>

Perlahan-lahan dia membuka matanya yang terasa berat, tetapi dia segera menutupnya kembali ketika dia menangkap sosok Uchiha Sasuke. Dia berharap sosok yang baru di lihatnya itu akan segera menghilang. Namun, Hinata bisa merasakan kehidupan lain di sampingnya dengan sangat jelas, akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya kembali dan menghadapi kenyataan.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Hinata tak menjawab dan berusaha bangkit dari posisi tertidurnya. Lalu dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya, ternyata dia masih berada di atap gedung fakultasnya. Dia sadar betul penyebabnya jatuh pingsan tidak lain karena Sasuke telah melihatnya yang asli. Hinata memegang keningnya yang terasa berat karena pikiran-pikiran buruk sudah mulai melayang-layang di otaknya. '_Apa yang harus kulakukan?__'_

Apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini? Sasuke sudah mengetahui rahasianya. Penyamarannya diketahui orang lain, jika dia ingin selamat tak ada cara lain selain memintannya untuk diam. Ya, cara yang paling tepat agar rahasianya tetap aman adalah meminta Uchiha Sasuke untuk tetap diam dengan cara apapun.

Mata _amethyst_—nya menatap Sasuke lurus dengan mimik wajahnya yang memelas. "Uchiha Sasuke, kumohon jangan memberi tahu siapapun tentang hal ini."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau telah menamparku."

"Itu karena kau menciumku seenaknya!" Bentak Hinata tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah campur aduk antara marah dan malu.

Sasuke menatap Hinata tak suka lalu bersiap berdiri untuk meninggalkannya, namun Hinata dengan cepat menarik tangannya berusaha untuk menahannya pergi.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu," ujarnya berusaha untuk terdengar lembut sambil menundukan kepalanya, dengan setengah hati dia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Maafkan aku juga karena telah menamparmu."

"Apa untungnya bagiku, jika aku tidak membocorkan rahasia ini?" tanya Sasuke berpikir.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu!" tawar Hinata cepat.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke tampak tertarik dengan tawaran Hinata itu.

"Ya, aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan kau tidak membocorkan rahasia ini pada siapapun. Kumohon Sasuke." Mata Hinata membesar memohon pada Sasuke.

"Apapun?"

"Apapun yang kau mau," ujar Hinata bersungguh-sungguh.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Jadi pacarku."

"Hah?" Hinata kaget setengah mati. Dia tidak percaya kalau Sasuke akan mengatakan kalimat itu padanya. Dari sekian permintaan yang bisa Sasuke katakan, dia memintanya untuk menjadi pacarnya?

"Tidak mau, ya sudah," ujar Sasuke kembali berdiri berniat meninggalkan Hinata lagi.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menjadi pacarmu!" cegah Hinata cepat, mengurungkan niatannya untuk menolak keinginan Sasuke tersebut.

Dalam hati Sasuke tertawa penuh kemenangan. _'Kena kau__, Hyuuga.__'_

"Anak baik." Sasuke tersenyum puas. "Satu hal lagi, kau juga harus menuruti semua perintahku. Mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti," jawab Hinata sendu meratapi nasib buruknya.

"_Deal_?"

"_Deal_," jawabnya lemah.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Hinata menangis dalam hati.

Ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk membuat hidup Hyuuga Hinata menderita. Tak pernah ada yang berani menampar Uchiha Sasuke tanpa seizinnya! Ini adalah contoh balasan bagi siapa pun yang telah berani padanya.

'_Selamat datang di neraka, Hyuuga Hinata__,__'_ pikir Sasuke licik.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be Continued**__**… **_

**-69-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fanfic saya ini, _minna_! Silahkan baca chapter berikutnya!

**Special thanks to:**

**RK-Hime, fleurslanoire, Hyou Hyouichiffer, Mizuki Kana, uchihyuu nagisa, Yukio Hisa, n,daisuke, blue night-chan, Animea Lover Ya-ha, Hoang Tien, -chan, Lollytha-chan, sasuhina-caem, Kaito Uchiha Malfoy, San Xerardo.**

Makasih yah udah mau ngereview sama baca fanfic ini. Review kalian memberikan saya semangat untuk terus menulis fanfic ini. Sekali lagi Terima kasih. _I love you guys_... :*

**Edited: 24.06.2014**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Selamat membaca chapter empat yang sudah saya _upgrade_ juga! _Enjoy reading it guys_! *_Hai _= Baik/Iya, dalam bahasa Indonesia*

* * *

><p><strong>-69-<strong>

**The Truth Behind the Mask**

**.**

**.**

**Presents by**

**Hiname Titania**

**Pairings**

**SasuHina, SasoHina**

**Warnings**

**AU, OOC, typos, mature contents, etc.**

**The story is based from my imagination**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**Two Choices**

**.**

**-69-**

* * *

><p>Sudah lima minggu semenjak penyamarannya di ketahui oleh Sasuke. Selama lima minggu itu pula kehidupannya seperti berada di neraka. Hinata diperlakukan bukan seperti pacarnya melainkan seperti pembantunya. Dia harus melakukan semua yang di perintahkannya, termasuk mencuci pakaiannya, menyetrika pakaiannya, memasak makanan kesukaannya, membersihkan rumahnya, dan harus tinggal di rumahnya! Mungkin dalam pikiran seorang Uchiha Sasuke, pacar sama dengan pembantu kali ya?<p>

"Hinata_-chan_ kemarilah!" perintah Sasuke dengan santai sambil meniup kopi pahit—yang tentu saja buatan Hinata.

Hinata masih belum terbiasa dengan panggilan _chan_ yang Sasuke berikan kepadanya. Hal itu membuatnya merasa mual dan ingin muntah ke wajahnya yang sok itu.

'_Kali ini apa yang '__S__i__ A__yam' ingin aku lakukan__,__'_ pikirnya kesal.

"_Hai_, Uchiha-_sama_."

Selain dia mendapat panggilan _chan_, Hinata juga harus memanggil Si Ayam dengan sebutan Uchiha_-sama_ dan setiap dia berada di rumah Sasuke dia harus mengenakan seragam _maid_! Bayangkan betapa harga dirinya terlukai karena hal tersebut. Dia, Hyuuga Hinata seorang wanita dengan harga diri tinggi di perintah menggunakan seragam _maid__,_ hal itu sama seperti penghinaan besar baginya. Kalau saja bukan untuk menjaga rahasianya agar tetap aman, dia tidak akan sudi melakukan semua itu. Namun, Hinata harus bersyukur karena ketika dia berada di Universitas Konoha, kehidupannya tidak pernah di ganggu oleh Si Ayam, dia tidak pernah mengganggunya dan penyamarannya pun masih aman.

Akan tetapi, sikap menyebalkan Sasuke selalu muncul ketika dia ada di rumahnya. Dia selalu memerintahnya baik itu dalam hal yang mudah sampai yang sulit sekali pun.

"Hinata_-chan__,_ siapkan air hangat untukku. Aku ingin mandi."

"_Hai_."

"Hinata_-chan_ buatkan aku kopi hitam tanpa gula."

"_Hai_."

"Hinata_-chan_ belikan aku keripik dan beberapa soda."

"_Hai_."

"Hinata_-chan_ buatkan aku nasi goreng."

"_Hai_."

"Hinata_-chan_ jangan lupa membereskan tempat tidurku.'

"_Hai_."

"Hinata_-chan_ cepat siapkan makanan untuk tamuku.'

"_Hai_."

"Hinata_-chan_ jangan hanya duduk santai, cepat bekerja!"

"_Hai_."

Dan teruslah seperti itu kehidupan Hyuuga Hinata yang malang.

**-69-**

* * *

><p>Seperti biasa setiap malam minggu Hinata selalu berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Untung saja setiap malam minggu, Sasuke tak pernah ada di rumahnya sehingga Hinata bisa berkumpul dengan teman-temannya dengan bebas.<p>

"Yo Hinata, kemana saja kau? Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihatmu," tanya Deidara yang saat itu setengah mabuk.

Hinata tak menanggapinya dan memainkan gelas yang sedang digenggamnya.

"Hinata kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" ujar Deidara kesal, dia menipiskan jarak duduk antara mereka berdua.

"Jangan ganggu aku Deidara," tutur Hinata tegas.

"Sudahlah Deidara jangan mengganggu Hinata_-chan__,_ akhir-akhir ini dia memang sedang sibuk," timpal Konan, dia sengaja memanggilnya dengan akhiran _–chan_ untuk membuatnya kesal karena dia mengetahui Sasuke selalu memanggilnya seperti itu. Deidara menggerutu pelan lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua gadis tersebut.

"Hinata, bagaimana kabar Si Ayam ?" tanya Konan masih ingin menggodanya, dia tahu betul Hinata sangat tidak suka dengan topik yang berhubungan dengan Si Ayam.

"Aku tidak peduli. Jangan membicarakan orang itu di depanku, Konan," balasnya sinis.

"Kau menyukainya, ya?" goda Konan lagi, dia memang senang menggoda gadis yang sudah di anggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri itu.

"Demi Tuhan, Konan! Jangan membicarakan orang itu lagi dan tidak, aku sangat membencinya," tutur Hinata penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya itu.

Konan tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi marah sahabatnya itu. "Baiklah… baiklah, maafkan aku," tapi Konan sepertinya masih ingin menggoda sahabatnya itu lagi. "Kau tau Hinata, benci dan cinta itu beda tipis."

Hinata menatap tajam sahabatnya itu. "Sudahlah Konan, berhenti menggodaku! Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Se-di-kit-pun."

"Hmm…" Konan memandang Hinata tak percaya. "Suka juga tak apa-apa kok Hinata_-chan_," godanya lagi sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya pada Hinata.

Hinata hendak memberikan pukulan kecil pada sahabatnya yang terus menggodanya itu, tapi sayangnya calon korban sudah terlebih dahulu menyelamatkan diri dengan mengumpat di balik pelukan kekasihnya yang baru saja tiba di bar. "Hari ini kau lolos Konan," umpatnya sebal.

"Kau sedang menyukai seseorang, ya?"

Hinata langsung mempusatkan perhatiannya ke arah sumber suara di belakangnya itu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak mendengar suara yang selalu menghangatkan hatinya itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suara Sasori.

Betapa dia sangat merindukannya.

"Itu urusanku, kau tak perlu mengetahuinya." Kembali Hinata menutupi perasaannya pada Sasori dengan perkataannya yang terkesan dingin.

"Hmm begitu ya," Sasori hanya tersenyum kecil dan memperhatikannya cukup lama.

Merasa kikuk karena di perhatikan Sasori, dia pun memulai pembicaran berharap mengurangi rasa gugup di hatinya. "Sasori, kemana cewek-cewekmu itu? Tumben kau sendirian."

Biasanya Sasori memang selalu bersama wanita-wanita di sampingnya, jarang sekali dia terlihat sendirian seperti sekarang.

"Itu urusanku, kau tak perlu mengetahuinya," Sasori tersenyum menggoda kepadanya, dia sengaja meniru ucapannya yang tadi.

"Baiklah, terserah kau sajalah." Hinata merasa sangat malu sekaligus dongkol, dia pun memilih menghindar dari Sasori dengan bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya, tetapi sayangnya tangan Sasori mencegahnya dan memaksanya untuk duduk kembali.

"Jangan marah…" bisiknya lembut. "Aku senang kau memperhatikanku," ucapnya sambil membelai pipi Hinata.

Hinata segera menepis tangan Sasori yang membelai pipinya. "Aku tidak memperhatikanmu dan jangan menyentuhku!" Matanya menatap tajam Sasori. "Cari saja wanita lain sana, aku bukan mainanmu!"

Sasori hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Hinata, matanya memandangnya lurus. "Kau tau Hinata, aku tak pernah berniat menjadikanmu mainanku. Kau terlalu berharga."

Sontak kedua bola mata Hinata membulat bersamaan dengan kedua pipinya yang memanas. "J-Jangan me-merayuku!" Dia segera menundukan kepalanya berharap Sasori tidak melihat rona merah di pipinya.

Sasori mengangkat dagu Hinata, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang masih memerah. "Dengar, aku tidak merayumu itu kenyataannya, _Hime_."

Sasori menatap mata Hinata dengan sangat dalam membuatnya terhanyut ke dalam tatapan mata _hazel_—nya itu. Tanpa disadarinya, dia telah menutup kedua bola matanya dan merasakan setiap hembusan nafas Sasori yang semakin lama semakin mendekatinya.

"Hinata?"

**To be continued**_…_

Hehe bercanda kok.. pisssss (^_^)v *ditendang readers*

Panggilan itu berhasil mengagetkan kedua insan tersebut. Hinata langsung membuka kedua matanya, karena panik dia segera mendorong tubuh Sasori agar menjauh darinya.

"S-Sasuke? A-Apa yang sedang kau lakukan d-di sini?" tanya Hinata kaget dan panik melihat Sasuke berada di bar yang sama dengannya, wajahnya masih memerah karena kejadian beberapa detik sebelumnya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bukankah aku yang seharusnya bertanya. Aku kira kau sedang berada di rumahku."

"A-Ano ..." Hinata tidak tau harus berbicara apa. Kalau sampai Sasuke marah padanya bisa-bisa dia membongkar rahasianya keesokan harinya. Hinata harus berhati-hati dengan Sasuke .

"Siapa dia, Hinata?" tanya Sasori, dia menatap sebal pria yang telah mengganggu acaranya itu.

Hinata seperti baru teringat akan kehadiran Sasori segera memandangnya, wajahnya kembali memerah ketika bertemu pandang dengan Sasori. "Um Sasori, dia-dia ..." Dia bingung harus mengatakan apa padanya, dia takut salah ucap.

"Aku pacarnya," ujar Sasuke tenang.

Kedua mata Sasori membesar tidak percaya akan pendengarannya.

Hinata menundukan wajahnya menahan amarah karena Sasuke dengan seenaknya mengatakan hal itu pada Sasori. Dia ingin menyangkall pernyataan Sasuke itu, tetapi kenyataannya memang demikian. Sekarang, Hinata merasa terjebak dengan situasinya sendiri, hatinya ingin menyangkal, tapi tidak bisa. Alhasil dia memilih diam, tidak menyangkal atau pun mengiyakan pernyataannnya tersebut.

"Ayo kita pulang Hinata," ucap Sasuke. Dia lalu menarik Hinata pergi dari bar dan juga dari Sasori. Hinata tak berani melihat ke belakang. Rasanya dia ingin menangis karena ketidakberdayaannya itu, hatinya sangat ingin berlari pada Sasori dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Sasori, dia tidak ingin Sasori salah paham.

Tetapi, mau tidak mau dia harus mengorbankan salah satunya, keamanan rahasianya atau Sasori.

'_Bagaimana pun juga aku tidak bisa menjadi egois.' _ Kedua matanya berair. '_Sasori…'_

Sasuke memandang Hinata yang berjalan tertunduk di sampingnya. Dia yakin, Hinata menyukai lelaki yang di temuinya tadi. Senyuman licik merekah di bibirnya, sekarang dia mempunyai ide yang lebih menarik untuk membuat hidup Hyuuga Hinata lebih menderita.

Sasori menatap tajam punggung Sasuke, kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Kemarahan terlukis sangat jelas dari wajahnya.

**-69-**

* * *

><p>Sinar matahari menembus jendela kamar Hinata, menyinarinya dan membangunkannya dari tidur lelapnya. Dengan malas-malasan dia membuka kedua matanya. Kemudian, matanya memandang jam yang menempel di depan tempat tidurnya. Waktu menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi.<p>

'_Masih pagi__,' _pikirnya .

Hinata akan melanjutkan tidurnya andai saja dia tidak mendengar suara getaran dari dalam tasnya yang tersimpan di meja etalase samping tempat tidurnya. Dia segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan segera mengambil tasnya itu. Setelah di bukanya tasnya itu, dia segera menarik keluar _handphone_-nya yang masih bergetar. Setelah melihat ID penelpon, dia pun segera menjawabnya.

"Halo Kon—?"

"Hinata! Kau baik-baik saja?" potong Konan cepat, dia terdengar panik.

"Hah?" Hinata yang pada dasarnya baru bangun dari tidurnya, tidak mengerti dengan kepanikan sahabatnya itu.

"Hinata? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Konan sekali lagi.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Syukurlah..." Hinata bisa mendengar helaan nafas lega Konan di balik telpon.

"Kau tidak tau betapa khawatirnya aku, mengetahui kau tiba-tiba menghilang dari bar. Aku sangat cemas. Aku berulang kali menelponmu tapi kau tak mengangkat telponnya. Aku juga mengirimimu _e-mail_ tapi tak ada satupun yang kau balas. Sebenarnya kau kemana sih?" Sekarang suara Konan terdengar marah.

Hatinya diliputi rasa bersalah karena telah membuat sahabatnya itu khawatir. "Maafkan aku Konan, tapi tadi malam Si Ayam tiba-tiba muncul dan menyeretku pergi. Aku jadi tak sempat memberitahumu dan aku langsung tidur sesampai di rumahnya."

Ya, tadi malam setelah dia sampai di _Rumah Sasuke_ dia segera pergi tidur. Tubuhnya sangat kelelahan dan juga otaknya lelah terus-terusan berpikir tentang nasibnya, Sasori, Sasuke, dan penyamarannya. Selain itu, _handphone_-nya dia _mode vibrate._

"Oh, jadi ini ulah Si Ayam. Lain kali aku harus memukulnya," ucap Konan geram.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar ucapan Konan. "Kau memang harus memukulnya."

"Kau tau Hinata, tadi malam ada yang tidak beres dengan Sasori," ucap Konan mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"_Hei girl, calm down_... ya dia baik-baik saja, tapi kemarin dia sangat mabuk. Yahiko saja sampai kena pukul! Dia marah-marah tak jelas, kira-kira ada apa dengannya ya?"

Hinata terdiam mendengarkan cerita Konan. _'__A__pakah ini gara-gara kemarin aku meninggalkannya begitu saja?'_

"Hmm entahlah Konan, aku tidak tau..." Dia memilih tak menceritakan kejadian tadi malam terhadap Konan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku sudah mengetahui keadaanmu sekarang, kalau begitu aku tutup dulu telponnya , nanti malam ku telpon lagi. _Bye _Hinata!"

"Ya, _bye _Konan." Setelah menutup telponnya, pikiran Hinata kembali mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sasori.

Selama mengenal Sasori, Hinata belum pernah mendengar Sasori semabuk itu sampai-sampai memukul temannya sendiri. _'Sasori, ada apa dengannya?'_

Rasa kantuknya sudah hilang, dia tidak jadi meneruskan tidurnya. Hinata segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu menuju kamar mandi menggosok giginya dan membilas wajahnya. Setelah selesai dengan rutinitas pokoknya setelah bangun itu, dia mengikat rambutnya asal dan segera menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk tuannya, Sasuke.

Ketika Hinata menuju dapur dia sempat kaget melihat Sasuke telah berada di dapur. Biasanya jam segini Sasuke masih berada di kamarnya. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena dia memunggungi Hinata menatap halaman luarnya di balik jendela geser dapurnya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya mengahadapi Hinata tangannya memegang secangkir kopi.

"_Hai_, Uchiha_-sama_."

"Hinata, mulai sekarang kau tak usah memanggilku Uchiha_-sama_ lagi," tuturnya sambil menyimpan gelas yang tadi dipegangnya di atas meja makan di sampingnya.

"Hah? Jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Sasuke_-kun_."

Hinata bergidik ngeri mendengar permintaan Sasuke itu, dia lebih baik memanggilnya Uchiha_-sama_ dibandingkan dengan menyebutnya Sasuke-_kun_ seumur hidupnya dia belum pernah memanggil seseorang dengan embel-embel _–kun_ ,kecuali kalau Sasori yang memintanya Hinata akan dengan senang hati menurutinya.

Dengan terpaksa Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bagus. Mulai sekarang juga kau tak perlu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah lagi," lanjutnya.

Hinata tersenyum senang mendengarnya, jarang-jarang Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang baik padanya. Akhirnya, dia bisa terbebas dari semua penderitaannya.

"Dan mulai sekarang, kau harus bertingkah layaknya seorang pacar dan kau tak boleh menolak jika aku memperlakukanmu seperti pacarku," ujar Sasuke tegas.

"A-Apa?! maksudmu aku tak boleh menolak jika kau memelukku, menciumku, dan hal lainnya yang biasa dilakukan pasangan kekasih ?" Hinata menyesal telah memuji Sasuke, di lihat dari manapun Sasuke memang menyebalkan dan mesum.

Sasuke mengangguk dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Kenapa? kau keberatan?"

"Tentu saja aku keberatan! Aku menolaknya!" ujar Hinata sengit, menatap tajam mata Sasuke.

"Jadi kau lebih senang aku membongkar rahasiamu, _Hinata-chan_?" ujar Sasuke nadanya serius dan berbahaya.

Hinata terdiam cukup lama, matanya menatap tajam Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya tak kalah tajam matanya menunjukan keseriusannya dan tak berniat untuk bernegosiasi dengannya.

"Tch, kau memang sangat menyebalkan Sasuke. Aku sangat membencimu," bisik Hinata geram.

"Aku tak peduli. Jadi, kau setuju atau tidak?"

"Memangnya aku punya pilihan lain selain setuju," sindir Hinata kesal, dia sangat ingin memukul wajah Sasuke dan dia juga sangat membenci akan ketidakberdayaanya untuk menolak permintaan Sasuke tersebut.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Anak pintar, jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang sebagai pasangan kekasih?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari mata Hinata. Hal itu membuatnya memasang sikap siaga. Ada sesuatu yang sangat tidak di sukainya dari seringaian Sasuke itu.

"Mau apa kau? Jangan mendekatiku!" Hinata berjalan mundur berusaha menjauh dari Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tak menghiraukannya, dia terus berjalan dan menyudutkan Hinata yang tak bisa memundurkan kakinya lagi karena terhalang oleh tembok di belakangnya.

Setelah mereka saling berhadapan, Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangannya di tembok tepat di sisi wajahnya, menerangkapnya di penjara buatan tubuhnya.

"Aku mau menciummu," bisik Sasuke di telinganya.

Hinata segera memalingkan wajahnya ke sebelah kanan, tangannya menahan tubuh Sasuke agar tidak semakin mendekat. " Tidak boleh!"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kita sudah pernah melakukannya?" godanya, dia sengaja menyentuhkan bibirnya pada telinganya ketika berbicara.

Hinata bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dan juga sentuhan-sentuhan bibir Sasuke yang menggelitik daerah telinganya. Dia sangat tidak menyukai posisi terjebaknya saat ini.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh, ya tidak boleh! Kau memang pria mesum Sasuke!" hajatnya berusaha menyingkirkan perasaan panas yang menjalar darii tubuhnya.

Sasuke mengabaikannya, lalu dengan cepat dia menarik kedua tangan Hinata ke atas kepalanya, dan tangannya yang lain menarik paksa wajah Hinata agar menghadap padanya. Sebelum Hinata kembali mengeluarkan protesannya, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu mengunci bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya.

Sasuke lalu mulai memperdalam ciumannya itu. Mulut Hinata yang sedikit terbuka memberikan Sasuke kesempatan untuk memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya. Hinata mengerang pelan, Sasuke tersenyum puas. Dia berniat membuat gadis yang sedang di ciumnya saat ini ketagihan dengan ciumannya. Dengan piawai Sasuke telah memberikan ciuman yang sangat sensual bagi Hinata. Ciuman sensual yang pertama kali di rasakan seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

'_Kami-sama__…__ tolong aku.'_

**.**

**.**

_**To be continued...**_

**-69-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Gimana _reader__s_? Hahaha… saya emang suka evil Sasuke makannya saya demen banget sama Sasuke yang ada di animanganya. Oh ya buat para fans Hinata, Hinata ga akan saya buat terlalu menderita kok ;)

Beritahu saya semua apa yang ada di pikiran kalian tentang chapter ini keluarin semuanya tanpa ada sisa oke, berikan saya saran-saran agar saya menjadi author yang lebih baik lagi dan tentunya bisa memberikan cerita-cerita yang lebih baik dan lebih menghibur untuk para dear readers.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Mizuki Kana, anon, Aiwha,Moku**_**-chan**_**, Yukio Hisa, RK-Hime, sasuhina-caem, Hizuka Miyuki, sasuhinashy, Hanyou Dark, Zae-Hime, Evil, n, Lollytha**_**-chan**_**, Animea Lover Ya-ha, hanazono suzumiya.**

Thanks guys for your support, karena kalian saya semangat menulis fic ini love u all :3

**Edited: 24.06.2014**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Horee chapter ini juga akhirnya saya _upgrade _juga . Selama membaca _my beloved readers_!

* * *

><p><strong>-69-<strong>

**The Truth Behind the Mask**

**.**

**.**

**Presents by**

**Hiname Titania**

**Pairings**

**SasuHina, SasoHina**

**Warnings**

**AU, OOC, typo, mature contents, etc.**

**The story is based from my imagination**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**Decision**

**.**

**-69-**

* * *

><p>Entahlah sudah berapa menit ciumannya dengan Sasuke berlangsung, Hinata tidak peduli lagi. Dia telah terbuai dengan kelihaian lidah Sasuke yang bermain-main dengan mulutnya.<p>

Bibir dan lidah Sasuke melumat, menjilat, memanjakan bibirnya dengan sangat sensual. Energinya seperti terserap, tubuhnya mendadak melemas. Jika saja tangan Sasuke tidak melingkar di pinggangnya, mungkin dia sudah lama terjatuh. Dia jadi mengingat pembicaraan seorang gadis yang telah di cium oleh Sasuke. Saat itu, Hinata mencemooh gadis itu karena terlalu melebih-lebihkan ketika mendeskripsikan ciuman Sasuke kepada teman-temannya, tetapi sekarang dia mengerti, gadis itu tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Tanpa mereka sadari pintu dapur terbuka. Seorang lelaki berambut pirang dengan penampilan nyentrik memasuki ruangan tanpa menyadari situasi yang sedang terjadi di dalamnya.

"Oi, _Teme_!" teriaknya riang mengagetkan kedua insan yang sedang memadu kasih?

Kontan kedua insan itu segera melepaskan diri dari tautan masing-masing. Wajah Hinata memerah.

"Sepertinya aku telah mengganggu acaramu _Teme_, _s__orry_ hehe …" ujarnya ketika menyadari situasi, kemudian segera berbalik berniat meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut.

"Tunggu!" cegah Hinata cepat. "K-Kau tidak mengganggu kami kok, jika ada yang ingin kalian bicarakan, silahkan!"

Setelah itu dia segera berlari pergi meninggalkan dua lelaki yang takjub akan kecepatan berlarinya itu. Hinata telah menggunakan kesempatan kabur dari jerat Uchiha dengan sangat cerdik.

"Tch _Dobe_, kau ini memang penganggu tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu," ujar Sasuke sinis, urat-urat kekesalan nampak di pelipisnya.

Naruto orang yang telah mengganggunya itu, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. " Hehe _sorry_, emangnya dia itu siapa sih?"

"Pacarku," jawab Sasuke.

Kedua mata _sapphire _milik Naruto membulat tak percaya. "Ehh! Benarkah? Jadi kau sudah putus dengan Sakura-chan!"

"Hn."

Naruto tersenyum senang. "Kenapa kau tidak segera mengatakannya padaku? Ini adalah kesempatan emas untukku mendapatkan hati Sakura_-chan_."

"Tch, _whatever Dobe_. Ada urusan apa kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan nada sinis, dia berjalan mengambil kopi yang tadi ia simpannya sebelum melakukan aksi ke Hinata.

"Oh ya, ayo kita _jogging Teme_!" ujarnya dengan semangat '45. Pantas saja dia mengenakan baju _trai__n__ing_ dan sepatu _sport _ternyata dia ingin mengajaknya _jogging_.

"Tch kau kemari hanya untuk mengajakku _jogging_?" ujarnya kesal, tentu saja dia sangat kesal karena Naruto telah mengganggu paginya yang sensual hanya karena dia ingin _jogging_. _What the hell!_

"Eh ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, aku baru pertama kali melihat pacarmu itu loh. Biasanya aku selalu mengenal wanita-wanita yang kau jadikan pacar."

'_Kau mengenalnya hanya saja tidak dengan penampilan seperti tadi__,__'_batinnya_._

Sasuke tentu tidak akan mengatakan kebenarannya pada Naruto, dia sudah berjanji, dan seorang Uchiha tidak pernah melanggar janjinya.

Jika mengingat _pacarnya _itu, Sasuke kadang-kadang bertanya-tanya alasan dia menyamar. Dia sempat curiga kalau gadis itu adalah seorang buronan, yah kecurigaan yang wajar bukan? Apalagi coba alasan seseorang menyamar jika bukan karena untuk melindungi diri. Namun, hal itu segera ditepisnya karena jika dia memang seorang buronan dia tidak mungkin setenang itu bersekolah di Universitas yang bisa dikatakan terlalu menyorot dan memiliki keamanan tingkat tinggi, polisi pasti sudah berhasil menangkapnya jika dia memang seorang buronan.

Apapun alasannya menyamar, Sasuke tidak akan menunjukan batang hidungnya untuk hal itu, tetapi untuk saat ini dia menikmati hubungannya dengannya. Jika dia sudah bosan bermain-main dengan gadis itu dia akan segera mendepaknya seperti gadis-gadis lain. Pada dasarnya, dia melakukan ini semua untuk membalas dendam karena gadis itu sudah berani menampar dan juga mencacinya.

Akan tetapi dia harus mengakui, Hyuuga Hinata telah berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

**-69-**

* * *

><p>Hinata menghela nafas lega. Dia sangat bersyukur karena do'anya di dengar dan di kabulkan.<p>

'_Arigatou Kami-sama __...'_

Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya kalau saja Naruto temannya Sasuke itu tak menerobos masuk, mungkin saja dia sudah kehilangan ke-_virginannya_. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya ngeri. Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah seorang lawan yang bisa di remehkan, pria itu berbahaya… sangat berbahaya. Mulai dari sekarang dia harus lebih berhati-hati dengan iblis satu itu.

'_He is a good kisser __…' _batinnya.

Hinata seperti baru tersadar dengan ungkapan hatinya itu segera menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya keras-keras, _'Bodoh-bodoh! Apa yang baru saja k__u__pikirkan!__'_

Dia segera mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju kamarnya ketika dia mendengar suara dering _handphone_—nya yang berbunyi. Setelah masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dengan sigap dia langsung mengambil _handphone_—nya itu dan membaca I.D. sang penelpon.

Sasori.

Rona merah langsung menjalar di kedua pipinya. Dia segera berdehem memastikan suaranya baik-baik saja sebelum akhirnya mengangkat panggilan telpon itu.

"Ada apa?" ujar Hinata sok dingin padahal di hati girang bukan main.

"Bisa kita bertemu..."

**-69-**

* * *

><p>Dia janjian bertemu dengan Sasori di Taman Kota <em>Leaf Yard<em>, Hinata mengenakan _cardigan_ warna coklat dipadu dengan _jeans_ bewarna _beige_ dan sepatu _boots_ bewarna coklat. Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia menemukan sosok Sasori yang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Hinata segera mendekatinya lalu sedikit berdehem memberitahukan kehadirannya.

Sasori mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum manis padanya, "Hinata."

Mendengar Sasori menyebut namanya selalu membuat hatinya merasa teduh dan perasaan hangat selalu menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Sasori?" ujar Hinata _to the point_ dia tidak ingin semakin terjerat dalam pesona yang dimiliki pria berambut _maroon_ itu apalagi hari ini dia terlihat sangat tampan dengan penampilan _casual_—nya.

"Duduklah," tuturnya seraya menepuk-nepuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

Hinata menuruti sarannya, tetapi dia tidak duduk di tempat yang Sasori tawarkan. Dia memilih duduk berjauhan dengannya. Sasori duduk di ujung kursi sebelah kiri dan dia duduk di ujung kursi sebelah kanan. Hal ini tidak lain hanyalah usaha kecilnya untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak dengan cepat sejak dia melihat Sasori.

Untuk sesaat hanya ada keheningan di antara mereka berdua sampai akhirnya Sasori memanggil namanya.

"Hinata ..."

"Hm?" timpalnya mendengarkan.

"Dia memang pacarmu?" tanya Sasori, akhirnya pertanyaan yang sudah seharian ini ingin ditanyakan kepada gadis berambut biru kobalt itu keluar juga.

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus di berikannya, jujur dia ingin berbohong, tapi dia tidak boleh egois, 'kan?

Dengan sedih Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Ya."

Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Hatinya merasa perih bukan main. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti kedua insan tersebut.

"Hinata ..." panggil Sasori lagi.

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Waktu seakan-akan berhenti detik itu juga. Kedua bola mata Hinata membesar. Dadanya berdetak tak karuan. Ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang ingin meledak. Benarkah apa yang baru saja di dengarnya itu? Sasori mencintainya? Sasori, lelaki yang selama ini di cintainya, mencintainya juga?

Hinata seakan-akan sedang melihat pelangi.

Dua buah tangan yang besar dan hangat tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya erat. Hinata tak menyadari Sasori telah berlutut di hadapannya. Kedua mata _hazel _miliknya menatapnya penuh arti.

_Amethyst _bertemu dengan _hazel_.

'_Ya Tuhan… katakan padaku hal ini bukanlah mimpi.'_ Kedua matanya mulai berair, jika memang yang sedang terjadi padanya saat ini adalah mimpi, maka jangan biarkan dia terbangun untuk selamanya.

Tiba-tiba, ingatannya akan _onyx_ pekat sekelam malam menghancurkan pelangi indah itu.

Dengan cepat dia segera melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasori. "Ja-Jangan bercanda Sasori!"

Sasori tidak mungkin mencintainnya, dia hanya ingin bermain-main saja dengannya. Ya, Sasori pasti bercanda. Seharusnya dia tidak terbawa suasana.

Mata _hazel _Sasori berkilat marah padanya. "Aku _serius_ Hinata!"

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Sasori menarik pergelangan Hinata, menyeretnya pergi.

"Le-Lepaskan aku! Kau mau bawa aku kemana?!"

**-69-**

* * *

><p>Sasori membawa Hinata ke rumahnya yang terletak di sebuah kawasan perumahan elit. Rumahnya ini unik dan memiliki nilai seni yang sangat tinggi. Bisa terlihat dari ukiran rumahnya dan beberapa pahatan patung yang artistik menghiasi taman dan juga ruangan-ruangan di dalamnya. Hinata baru pertama kali ini ke rumah Sasori tanpa di temani Konan, Yahiko, atau pun Deidara.<p>

Dia membawanya atau lebih tepatnya menggiringnya menuju lantai atas rumahnya dimana yang Hinata tau adalah kamar Sasori berada. Tebakannya salah, Sasori tidak membawanya ke kamarnya melainkan ke sebuah ruangan yang selama ini sangat misterius dan selalu terkunci ketika Hinata dan teman-temannya berada di sini.

Setelah memasukan kunci untuk membuka pintu tersebut, Sasori segera membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan tersebut bersama Hinata. Awalnya hanya kegelapan yang hanya bisa di lihat Hinata, tapi detik berikutnya apa yang di lihatnya membuat sekujur tubuhnya mematung tak percaya. Sekarang di hadapannya berderet berbagai macam lukisan dengan objek yang sama. Objek yang tidak salah lagi adalah dirinya sendiri! Berbagai macam ekspresinya terlukis begitu jelas di hadapannya, semua ekspresi yang dia sendiri tak pernah sadar pernah di tunjukan kini di lihat oleh matanya sendiri.

Sasori melukisnya, dan dia tidak pernah akan hal itu.

Mata _Amethyst_—nya bergerak berkeliling, memperhatikan dengan seksama lukisan-lukisan tersebut. Ada sebuah lukisan ketika dia sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di hadapan kuburan anjing kesayangannya—anjing yang sudah lebih dari enam tahun menemani hidupnya—saat itu, dia sempat kesal terhadap Sasori, karena sahabatnya itu nampak asyik dengan pensil dan juga kertas-kertasnya, sedangkan dia menangis, ternyata saat itu dia sedang membuat sketsa dirinya. Kemudian, sebuah lukisan ketika dia bertengkar dengan Konan karena hal sepele, saat dia sedang melempar kulit pisang ke Konan, dan Konan melempar tomat kepadanya, dia sendiri lupa kalau ternyata Sasori berada di tempat kejadian dan melukiskannya. Selain itu, sebuah lukisan yang paling membuatnya terpesona adalah sebuah lukisan dengan kanvas terbesar berdiri dengan cantik di tengah-tengah ruangan, sebuah lukisan dengan objek yang masih sama—dirinya sendiri—saat dia sedang tertawa lepas mengenakan _soft-dress _selutut bewarna putih dengan _sunset _di belakangnya yang memperindah lukisan tersebut. Dia ingat saat itu dia sedang bermain cipratan-cipratan air di pantai bersama Sasori, ketika itu dia sengaja menjahili Sasori dengan mencipratinya air karena lagi-lagi dia nampak asyik dengan pensil dan juga kertas-kertasnya, sekarang dia tau alasan yang sebenarnya.

Tanpa di sadarinya, air matanya sudah keluar begitu deras, jatuh ke lantai tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dia merasa beigitu terharu, tersanjung, bahagia, dan berbagai macam perasaan menghangatkan terkumpul menjadi satu di dalam hatinya. Dia merasa begitu… _spesial_. Dan Sasori, orang yang selama ini di cintainya lah yang telah membuatnya merasa spesial seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah lengan melingkar di sekitar perutnya, kemudian punggungnya tertarik ke belakang, dan menempel dengan dada bidang milik pemuda di belakangnya. "Sekarang kau percayakan, kalau aku itu serius."

Bisikan Sasori di telinganya membuat pipi Hinata kian memanas, dia pun mengangguk pelan mengiyakan perkataan Sasori tersebut. Sampai sekarang dia masih sulit percaya bahwa Sasori benar-benar mencintainya, rasanya dia masih bermimpi. Adegan-adegan seperti yang sedang terjadi sekarang, dulu hanya bisa di lihat dan di rasakannya lewat mimpi, tetapi sekarang semuanya... _nyata_.

"S-Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" Hinata membalikkan badannya untuk berhadapan dengan Sasori.

Mata mereka bertemu, Sasori tersenyum manis kepada gadis cantik di hadapannya, kemudian membelai pipinya yang bersemu dengan lembut, "Sudah lama sekali." Mata _hazel_—nya menerawang mengingat-mengingat, "... mungkin cinta pada pandangan pertama."

edua alis Hinata mengkerut. "Bohong. Selama ini kau 'kan selalu bermain-main dengan wanita."

Sasori hanya tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Hinata kesal, apakah menurutnya bermain-main dengan wanita itu hal yang lucu dan membuat hatinya sakit dan panas itu bisa di bilang lucu? Hinata jadi ingin memukul pria di hadapannya ini.

"Selama ini, aku bermain-bermain dengan wanita bukan tanpa alasan," tuturnya masih dengan senyuman kecilnya. Mata _hazel-_nya memandang Hinata penuh arti.

"Jadi apa alasannya?" tanya Hinata tak sabar.

Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik. "Membuatmu cemburu."

Jantung Hinata berdentum begitu keras, pengakuan Sasori kembali membuat hatinya seakan-akan melayang ke angkasa. Alasan Sasori selama ini bermain-main dengan wanita-wanita itu hanya karena ingin membuatnya cemburu.

Ingin. Membuatnya. Cemburu.

Dasar Penjahat!

"Selamat Sasori kau telah berhasil," akunya pada akhirnya.

Sasori terdiam sesaat, lalu bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan besar yang menunjukan gigi-gigi putih nan rapihnya. Detik berikutnya, Sasori sudah menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibirny a sendiri. Mata Hinata membulat terkejut karena ciuman dadakan tersebut.

Sasori menciumnya. Sasori yang selama ini di cintainnya, MENCIUMNYA!

Hinata segera menutup kedua matanya, kemudian membalas ciuman Sasori tersebut. Ciuman Sasori begitu lembut dan penuh perasaan. Bibirnya mengecup lembut bibirnya. Namun semakin lama, Hinata bisa merasakan ciuman itu berubah menjadi lebih agresif dan lebih menuntut dari sebelumnya. Hinata mengizinkan lidah Sasori memasuki mulutnya.

Merasa lemas karena ciuman-ciuman tersebut, tangannya segera berpegangan kepada pundak Sasori, kemudian naik ke atas dan meremas-remas rambut lembut milik Sasori. Sasori mengeratkan pelukannya, menipiskan jarak antara kedua insan tersebut dan semakin memperdalam ciuman tersebut.

Karena kebutuhan oksigen, kedua insan tersebut melepaskan pugutan-pugutan itu. _Hazel _dan _Amethyst_ saling berpandangan.

Pipi Hinata semakin memerah ketika berpandangan dengan Sasori, karena malu dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Namun, Sasori menarik dagunya membuatnya harus berpandangan lagi dengan mata _hazel _yang memabukkan itu. Perhatiannya beralih ke bawah, memperhatikan bibir Sasori yang memerah akibat pugutan-pugutannya sendiri.

Tak ada kata yang terucap, dua orang itu kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Saling mencium lebih panas dari ciuman mereka sebelumnya. Ciuman itu seakan-akan mengatakan setiap inci perasaan mereka terhadap masing-masing. Perasaan cinta mereka terhadap satu sama lain.

Sasori melepaskan ciuman itu, kemudian bibirnya beralih menciumi dagu Hinata kemudian turun ke bawah, mencium setiap inci leher putihnya yang mulus dan lembut itu. Sekali-kali dia menggunakan lidahnya untuk menjilat bagian-bagian sensitif gadis tersebut. Desahan kecil keluar dari mulut Hinata ketika Sasori menjilat bagian paling sensitif di sekitar lehernya, yakni bagian leher bawah telinganya. Setelah menemukan bagian sensitif tersebut, Sasori kembali menyerang bagian tersebut dengan ciuman, jilatan, hisapan, bahkan gigitan kecil yang membuat Hinata mengerang tak tahan.

Sasori menyeringai kecil mendengar reaksi manis dari gadisnya itu, tangannya kemudian bergerak ke bawah untuk menyingkirkan sebagian _cardigan_ yang dikenakannya. Bagian perut Hinata terekspos karena sudah tak tertutupi _cardigan_—nya, tangan Sasori membelai bagian perut rata Hinata yang putih nan mulus tersebut dengan lembut. Hinata meremas rambut _maroon _milik Sasori begitu dia merasakan kegelian akibat belaian-belain tangan Sasori di perutnya tersebut. Sasori sudah lama memimpikan saat seperti ini; Hinata di pelukannya dengan desahan-desahannya yang begitu menggoda lelaki normal mana pun.

Tiba-tiba, gerakan tangannya yang membelai-belai perut Hinata terhenti. Sasori kemudian menatap Hinata tak mengerti karena tangan Hinata-lah yang sudah menghentikan pergerakannya itu.

Mata _amethyst_—nya menatapnya sendu. "Sasori… aku sudah punya pacar."

Takdir seakan-akan sedang tertawa padanya sekarang, Sasori menutup matanya berusaha menenangkan diri. Hinata—_nya, _Hinata—_nya _sudah di miliki orang lain. Kenyataan tersebut membuatnya ingin membunuh lelaki yang sudah berani mengambil gadis—_nya _ini. Tidak bisa, Hinata adalah miliknya.

Sasori menatap Hinata serius. "Putuskan dia."

Kedua mata Hinata membesar lalu berubah menjadi sendu. "A-Aku tidak bisa."

Keheningan menyelimuti ke dua orang tersebut.

Sebuah perasan takut yang sempat menghantuinya kemarin malam kini kembali menghantui Sasori lagi. Perasaan takut jikalau hati Hinata sudah di miliki oleh orang lain selain dirinya.

"Kenapa? Apakah kau …" Sasori berhenti sebentar, ragu dan was-was akan jawaban Hinata tentang pertanyaannya ini, "mencintainya?"

Hinata dengan cepat menggeleng. Sasori bernafas lega, untungnya dia tidak perlu berhadapan dengan jawaban yang tidak di inginkannya.

"Jadi kenapa?" Sasori masih heran kenapa Hinata tidak mau memutuskan pacarnya sedangkan dia jelas tidak mencintai pacarnya itu.

"Aku punya perjanjian dengannya." Ya, perjanjian untuk melindungi rahasianya.

"Perjanjian?" tanya Sasori lagi.

Hinata mengangguk, matanya menatap Sasori dengan sedih. "Maaf Sasori, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

Sasori diam beberapa saat, dia sedang berpikir keras. Hinata untungnya tak mencintai lelaki yang menjadi pacarnya itu, tetapi perjanjian, perjanjian tentang apa? Melihat dari ekspresi Hinata sekarang, Sasori tau Hinata tidak akan mengatakan alasannya. Dia hanya bisa berharap apapun perjanjian itu, tidaklah merugikan Hinata. Jika sampai perjanjian itu membuat Hinata terluka, dia tak akan segan-segan merusak perjanjiannya itu. Untuk saat ini dia hanya bisa mempercayai Hinata.

Untuk hubungannya dengan Hinata sekarang, Sasori sudah membuat keputusan.

"Kalau begitu Hinata, aku tak akan keberatan menjadi selingkuhanmu."

Hinata terkejut bukan main dengan perkataan Sasori tersebut. "Dasar bodoh, kau ini masa mau jadi selingkuhanku?"

"Aku tak keberatan, asalkan hatimu hanya untukku, Hinata. Kau mencintaiku,' kan?"

Hinata langsung merona mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti ini, tentu saja dia sangat mencintainya. Dia pun mengangguk mengakui perasaannya pada Sasori. "Ya."

Senyuman menghiasi bibir Sasori.

.

.

_**To be continued …**_

**-69-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**Wow, banyak SasoHina momentnya ya, emang di chapter ini porsi SasoHinanya lebih gede karena untuk beberapa chapter ke depan SasoHinanya bakalan dikit banget malahan engga ada sama sekali karena saya harus menjalankan plot cerita. Namun, jangan terlalu bersedih karena saya pasti akan membawa kembali moment SasoHina-nya, tetapi saya harus mengingatkan fic ini itu tentang SasuHina jadi pairing akhirnya sudah jelas bakalan SasuHina jadi jangan berharap Hinata akhirnya sama Sasori ya readers #say sorry to all SasoHina fans

Anyway, selamat membaca chapter berikutnya!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**RK-Hime, Chaos Seth, Hitaiyo Mangetsu, Hanyou Dark, Moku-Chan, DarkGray-Sama, Aiwha, chibi beary, erta hime, akira, Chiky Retsumi, Evil, Zae hime, WOW, Uchiha Hinata, Nindy, daisuke, silvery vermouth, Hanazono Suzumiya, hyuuchiha prinka, x, rin, Guest.**

Terimakasih karena kalian aku akhirnya bisa ngelanjutin fic ini terimakasih buat dukungan dan semangatnya ya minna-san

_Arigatou Gozaimasu._

**Edited: 24.06.2014**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNINGS :** AU,OOC, typo(s), curse, dll. Don't Like Don't Read.

**DISCLAIMERS :** Naruto dan karakter milik Mas Masashi tapi cerita fic ini punya saya.

_With all my love and kindness I bring you…._

**~ The Truth Behind The Mask ~**

_By Hiname Titania_

_Chapter 6 : Shit!_

~(^_^)~

Hinata berjalan seorang diri dengan membawa buku-buku tebal dan tentu saja dengan penampilan culunnya, pandangan-pandangan merendahkan selalu mengiringinya, meskipun begitu Hinata tidak gentar ia tidak akan menyerah dan akan terus melakukan penyamarannya ini sampai saatnya nanti.

Sebenarnya hari ini Hinata malas masuk kelasnya, karena apa? Karena kelas yang akan ia masuki sekarang ini adalah kelas bisnis dimana anak-anak borjuis yang kebanyakan berada di kelas itu dan disana anak-anaknya rese semua, mereka sangat senang menjahilinya dan dikelas itu juga ada si Sasuke. Betapa ia ingin men_skip_ kelasnya ini, tapi apa kata dunia jika seorang Hyuuga Hinata membolos kelas? Sangat akan jauh dari karakter yang sedang dimainkannya ini.

Sesampainya di kelas Hinata di sambut dengan kericuhan kelas dan pastinya ketika ia masuk ke kelas ini, orang-orang akan memandangnya dengan aneh malah ada yang memandangnya dengan jijik.

"Lihat-lihat dia memakai baju neneknya lagi!" Teriak seorang wanita berambut merah bernama Karin, wanita yang senang dan sering menjahilinya, wanita itu tengah duduk di samping Sasuke dan menggelayutinya dengan manja. Teriakannya tadi sukses membuat seluruh anak-anak kelas tertawa.

Hinata sudah biasa dengan pemandangan dimana para wanita bermanja-manja pada cowok ayam itu, dan Hinata juga sudah biasa dengan cacian-cacian seperti tadi.

Baju yang di pakainya ini memang model jadul, sweater rajutan bewarna pink kusam dan rok panjang di bawah lutut bewarna sama, ia tidak heran jika anak-anak itu mengatainya.

Meskipun hal ini sedikit menyakiti harga dirinya tapi tak apalah, asalkan penyamarannya ini tidak diketahui, ia akan baik-baik saja.

Ia berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada di tangga ketiga paling kanan, saat ia berjalan menuju bangkunya seseorang dengan sengaja menjulurkan kakinya sehingga membuat Hinata terjatuh dan buku-buku yang dibawanya pun berjatuhan.

"Aw!" Pekiknya kesakitan.

Anak-anak yang melihat kejadian ini tertawa terbahak-bahak, Hinata bisa merasakan amarahnya mulai naik namun dengan sangat kuat ia tahan.

Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. _'Sabar, Hinata. Sabar.'_

Jujur saja lututnya sakit karena benturan yang terjadi saat ia terjatuh, namun dengan cepat ia segera mengumpulkan buku-bukunya, lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Anak-anak masih saja menertawakannya, yah hal inilah yang biasa terjadi padanya.

_~(69)~_

Sasuke terus memperhatikan gadis itu dari tadi, ya 'pacarnya' yang sedang melakukan penyamarannya. Ia melihat semua kejadian tadi.

_'Dasar bodoh, membiarkan diri sendiri menjadi bahan lelucon.'_ Batinnya.

Sejak gadis itu masuk, ia tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis itu, Sasuke tau apa yang sedang ditahannya saat ini.

Amarah, keinginan untuk membuat seluruh isi kelas ini hancur. Ia tau karena itulah Hinata yang asli. Hinata_nya_.

Guru pelajaran ini masih belum juga datang sehingga anak-anak masih saja mengobrol, Sasuke sendiri berharap guru segera datang karena ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan kecentilan gadis-gadis di sebelahnya.

Seseorang dengan sengaja melempar penghapus kapur ke Hinata dan berhasil mengenai kepalanya yang saat itu sedang membaca bukunya. Dan hal ini berhasil membuat gelak tawa dari anak-anak.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan Hinata yang tidak melakukan apa-apa diperlakukan seperti itu, sementara anak-anak kelas masih menertawakannya dan ada yang mengejeknya.

"Hentikan." Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba, hal ini berhasil membuat seluruh anak di kelasnya terkejut dan memandangnya tak percaya. Termasuk Hinata sendiri.

Sasuke berjalan menuju bangku Hinata, semua orang masih memandangnya dengan mata yang membulat, setelah Sasuke sampai di bangkunya ia menepuk-nepuk rambut Hinata yang putih terkena serbuk kapur dari penghapus kapur yang mengenainya.

Anak-anak semakin terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke kepada Hinata, hal yang belum pernah mereka lihat dari sosok Uchiha satu itu. Anak-anak mulai berbisik-bisik menanyakan ada hubungan apakah Sasuke dengan Hinata sampai Sasuke mau menolongnya sebelumnya mereka belum pernah melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke membantu orang lain apalagi ini seorang gadis pastinya mereka ada hubungan apa-apa .

Setelah selesai membersihkan rambutnya, Sasuke memandang seluruh penghuni kelas dengan mata onyx tajamnya. "Berhentilah bertindak kekanak-kanakan." Ujarnya tegas.

Seluruh penghuni kelas menganggukan kepalanya, tak ada yang berani protes dan mengeluarkan sepatah katapun padanya. Tidak ada yang berani melawan Uchiha Sasuke.

_~(69)~_

Kejadian di kelas bisnis tadi tentu saja sangat menghebohkan apalagi ini menyangkut Uchiha Sasuke pria idola dari Universitas Konoha. Hal ini seperti _Big News_ dan tak henti-hentinya dibicarakan.

Dan tentu saja Hyuuga Hinata si gadis culun yang ikut andil dalam kejadian itu masuk dalam pembicaraan hangat yang menghebohkan itu.

Akibatnya itu pula ia harus bersembunyi di perpustakaan dan melewatkan jam makan siangnya karena tidak ingin menjadi korban orang-orang yang haus akan detail dari kejadian itu.

Ia sendiri masih terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu, belum pernah ia membayangkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke menolongnya. Tindakan Sasuke tadi tidak bisa dipungkiri membuat hatinya tersanjung dan membuat masalah yang lebih besar untuknya. _Thanks_ banget ya Sasuke.

'_Sasuke kau ini benar-benar…'_

"Hei." Panggil seorang wanita diikuti hentakan tangan seseorang yang memukul mejanya. Hal ini mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang yang telah mengganggunya. Di depannya terdapat tiga orang wanita dengan wajah yang sangar, memandangnya dengan sinis.

"Rupanya kau ada di sini Hyuuga Hinata." Ujar salah seorang dari mereka.

Hinata diam memandang ketiga cewek itu. Masih heran dengan kedatangan orang-orang asing ini.

"Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa kau dengan Sasuke-kun?" Tanya wanita berambut hitam dengan wajah galaknya.

"Ti-ti-tidak a-ada hubunga-an apa-apa." Jawab Hinata dengan suara yang sengaja ia buat gagap.

Mereka menatap Hinata tak percaya, "Benarkah?" Selidik mereka.

Hinata dengan mantap menganggukan kepalanya.

"_Well_, kami hanya ingin memberimu nasehat jangan coba-coba mendekati Sasuke kami! Dan jangan karena dia telah menolongmu kau jadi sombong!" Bentak salah satu wanita berambut coklat.

_'Sasuke kami?'_ Hinata tertawa geli dalam hati, apa yang mereka lihat dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin, mesum dan menyebalkan itu?

"A-aku..ti-tidak-"

"Kau harus berkaca, lihatlah dirimu iuh...Uchiha Sasuke tidak pantas untukmu." Timpal gadis berambut ungu padanya memandangnya dengan jijik.

Sebenarnya Hinata sudah sangat kesal dengan tingkah gadis-gadis yang sok ini, siapa mereka berani-beraninya mengatur siapa yang pantas dan yang tidak pantas. Dan apa maksudnya dengan pandangan merendahkan itu?

"Jangan ke ge-eran ya, Sasuke-kun menolongmu itu hanya karena kasihan padamu dan dia memang terlalu baik." Ujar wanita berambut coklat lagi.

Urat pelipisnya mulai berkedut menahan amarahnya, yang semakin ingin keluar ketika mendengar kata kasihan, kata yang sangat di bencinya.

"Lagi pula mana ada lelaki yang mau dengan wanita yang selalu memakai baju neneknya? Bener ga?" Tanya wanita berambut ungu pada teman-temannya dengan nada yang mengejek, yang di sambut dengan tawaan teman-temannya.

Hinata sangat ingin melawan mereka tapi seberapa besarpun keinginannnya itu ia harus tetap menahannya.

_'Tahan Hinata, tahan.'_ Batinnya menenangkan diri.

"Ingat baik-baik jangan coba dekati Sasuke kami, mengerti!" Ancam mereka kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

_'Dasar ular-ular! Siapa yang mendekati siapa? Benar-benar menyebalkan!'_

Amarahnya sudah sangat ingin dikeluarkan tidak ada pilihan lain selain pergi ke atap fakultasnya untuk menenangkan diri.

_~(69)~_

"Aghhhh! Kalian semua! Awaaas ya kalian semua aku akan membalasnyaaa!" Teriaknya mengeluarkan amarahnya yang sudah beberapa jam ini di tahannya.

"Kalian semua menyebalkaaaaaaaaan!"

Teriakannya ini terhenti ketika ia merasakan getaran di saku roknya.

Sasori menelponnya, senyuman manis mengembang dari bibirnya.

"Sasori, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Hah? Terus kenapa kau menelponku?" Tanya Hinata heran.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu."

_BLUSH_.

Pipi Hinata memerah mendengar jawaban Sasori. "Dasar, kau sudah makan?" Tanya Hinata berusaha mengalihkan topik.

"Hmm sudah. Kau?"

"Sudah." Dustanya ia tidak ingin membuat Sasori khawatir, lagipula bagaimana ia bisa makan jika di kantinnya banyak sekali predator yang ingin memakannya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, baik-baik ya _hime_ aku harus kembali bekerja. _Jaa_."

"Iya, _Jaa_." Balasnya mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Lega rasanya setelah ia mendengar suara Sasori, suara kekasihnya atau lebih tepatnya selingkuhannya. Kadang jika ia mengingat hal ini ada perasaan yang tak nyaman dari hatinya yang muncul, ia juga sebenarnya tidak ingin menjadikan Sasori selingkuhannya karena ini sangat tidak adil untuknya tapi dilain hal hatinya ingin memiliki Sasori, lelaki yang dicintainya. Semua ini karena keegoisannya yang ingin memiliki lelaki yang dicintainnya juga keinginannya untuk menjaga rahasianya.

_'Kami-sama maafkan aku...'_

_~(69)_

"Sasuke!" Bentak Hinata ketika matanya menemukan sosok Sasuke yang baru pulang dari kuliahannya.

"Hn."

Dengan cepat Hinata menyeret tubuh Sasuke dan mendorongnya ke tembok, matanya menatap tajam mata onyx milik Sasuke. "Bodoh! Kenapa kau melakukan aksi yang tak perlu hah?" Sentaknya seraya membawa kerah baju Sasuke dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke.

"Aksi apa?" Tanya Sasuke heran, ia terlalu letih dan malas untuk berpikir.

"Kau yang menolongku! Seharusnya kau tak perlu melakukan itu!" Sentaknya lagi.

"Ouh itu.." Ujar Sasuke datar, matanya menatap malas mata Hinata yang menatapnya galak.

"Ouh itu kau bilang? Hal itu adalah masalah besar untukku! Mereka akan berpikir tentang hubungan kita dan mereka akan mencari tau tentang jati diriku karena telah berurusan denganmu pria idola di universitas itu, mereka juga akan mulai memperhatikanku dan bla..bla..bla.."

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan lagi apa yang dikatakan Hinata, matanya malah terfokus pada bibir _pink_ yang sedang mengoceh itu, mengingatkan rasa bibir yang pernah diciumnya itu. Rasa _mint_, ahh betapa ia ingin merasakan lagi bibir ranum itu.

"...jadi kau harus menyelesaikannya, mengerti?" Jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

Sasuke tidak menjawabanya, matanya tidak memandang Hinata jadi apa yang sedang dilihatnya?

"Hei kau mengerti?" Tanya Hinata sekali lagi, kali ini perhatian Sasuke kembali ke Hinata.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan, asalkan..." Akhirnya Sasuke menjawab meskipun ada kalimat yang menggantung.

"Asalkan?" Tanya Hinata tak sabar.

"Asalkan kau menciumku."

Mata Hinata membulat mendengar perkataan Sasuke, pria ini benar-benar menjengkelkan dan sangat mesum.

"Aku-"

"Jangan protes, ini perintah. Apa kau sudah lupa dengan perjanjian kita?" Tanyanya pada Hinata matanya menantang Hinata.

"Tch." Hinata menggeram dengan terpaksa ia mencium Sasuke, di pipi.

Wajah Sasuke tampak kecewa, "Bukan di situ tapi disini." Ujarnya dengan nada kesal, jari telunjuknya memegang bibirnya sendiri. Hinata bisa melihat seringai dari bibir itu.

Akhirnya dengan perasaan yang enggan Hinata menuruti keinginan Sasuke dan menciumnya di bibir dengan berjinjit karena Sasuke terlalu tinggi untuknya . Ia hendak melepaskan ciuman itu ketika tangan Sasuke menahan kepala Hinata dari belakang dan memperdalam ciumannya, bibirnya dengan cepat mengulum bibir Hinata.

Ia mulai melakukan aksi hebatnya dalam melakukan ciuman, tangan kekarnya memeluk pinggang Hinata mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Hinata. Ia bisa merasakan lekuk tubuh Hinata termasuk dada lembutnya yang menempel pada dada bidangnya yang membuat birahinya semakin naik.

Sasuke terus mencium bibir Hinata dengan gairah, menggunakan lidahnya merasakan setiap inci yang bisa dirasakannya dari bibirnya itu. Hinata sendiri hanya pasrah dan jujur saja menikmati mungkin sangat menikmatinya

Sudah lebih dari lima menit sampai akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya itu, Hinata bisa merasakan panas di pipinya, matanya menatap mata hitam Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. Seringai tak pernah lepas dari bibir Sasuke. Sasuke menunduk kembali, Hinata langsung menutup kedua bola matanya menunggu Sasuke melakukan aksinya lagi namun sayangnya hal itu tak pernah terjadi, Hinata kembali membuka matanya menemukan Sasuke sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

_'Sialan!'_

_To be continued…._

_~(^_^)~_

**A/N :**Gimana minna-san? Udah lumayan kan sasuhina momennya? Apa chapter ini udah lebih panjang atau masih kurang panjang hm? saya akan tunggu jawaban kalian lewat review.

Saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada yang udah nyempatin ngereview fic ini sebenarnya saya mau membalas semuanya tapi yang ga punya akun saya jadi tidak bisa membalasnya so buat para guest yang udah dengan baik mereview fic ini terimakasih banyak dan jangan bosan-bosan mereview yaa ;)

**I NEED REVIEWS.**

Good day guys! ;D


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** Naruto and characters belongs to Masahi Kishimoto but the story purely MINE.

**Warnings **: AU, OOC, typos, lime, dll. Don't Like Don't Read.

_Previous Chapter….._

_"Hentikan." Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba, hal ini berhasil membuat seluruh anak di kelasnya terkejut dan memandangnya tak percaya. Termasuk Hinata sendiri._

_Sasuke berjalan menuju bangku Hinata, semua orang masih memandangnya dengan mata yang membulat, setelah Sasuke sampai di bangkunya ia menepuk-nepuk rambut Hinata yang putih terkena serbuk kapur dari penghapus kapur yang mengenainya._

_Setelah selesai membersihkan rambutnya, Sasuke memandang seluruh penghuni kelas dengan mata onyxs tajamnya. "Berhentilah bertindak kekanak-kanakan." Ujarnya tegas._

_Sudah lebih dari lima menit sampai akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya itu, Hinata bisa merasakan panas di pipinya, matanya menatap mata hitam Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. Seringai tak pernah lepas dari bibir Sasuke. Sasuke menunduk kembali, Hinata langsung menutup kedua bola matanya menunggu Sasuke melakukan aksinya lagi namun hal itu tak pernah terjadi, Hinata kembali membuka matanya menemukan Sasuke sudah menghilang dari pandangannya._

_'Sialan!'_

_End of previous chapter._

_So with all my love and kindness i bring you..._

* * *

><p><strong>~ The Truth Behind The Mask ~<strong>

_By Hiname Titania_

_Chapter 7 : Another day_

~(^_^)~

* * *

><p>Hinata berjalan dengan kepala menunduk, orang-orang terutama para wanita memandangnya sinis. Mereka sepertinya masih kesal dengannya gara-gara insiden dimana Sasuke menolongnya.<p>

'_Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu. Damn.'_ rutuknya dalam hati.

Ia masih heran dengan jalan pemikiran para wanita ini, kenapa dia yang harus di benci? Bukan salahnya jika seseorang menolongnya, kan? Apakah kecemburuan membuat jalan pemikiran wanita menjadi tidak sehat?

Hm, sepertinya tidak. Ia juga pernah coret sering cemburu kalau Sasori menggandeng wanita lain, tapi ia tidak pernah melampiaskan kekesalan itu kepada wanita tersebut. Ah mungkin untuk kasus mereka ini bukan cemburu tapi lebih seperti obsesi.

Bruk!

Seseorang menubruknya, membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai. Ia mendongak dan menemukan Karin memandangnya tajam , senyuman sinis menghiasi wajahnya karena berhasil membuat Hinata terjatuh tanpa meminta maaf ia berjalan pergi begitu saja.

'_Benar-benar...'_

Semua ini salah Sasuke! Kalau saja dia tidak menolongnya, kehidupan perkuliahannya akan berjalan normal tapi semenjak insiden itu para wanita mulai melakukan pembulian-pembulian terhadapnya lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Seperti mencorat-coret bukunya, mejanya, bajunya, membuang barang-barangnya ke tempat sampah, bahkan mereka tega menguncinya di wc wanita selama berjam-jam.

Demi Tuhan mereka itu bukan anak SMA lagi!

Dan yang membuat Hinata semakin kesal adalah Sasuke yang tidak melakukan apa-apa, diam seperti orang bodoh, tak sadar sama sekali dengan perbuatannya yang membuat hidup seseorang menjadi menderita. Padahal ia sudah pernah membicarakan masalahnya ini dengan si ayam itu tapi sepertinya anak ayam itu tidak mendengarkan omongannya sama sekali karena hal yang dia lakukan setelah itu menciumnya dan yang lebih parahnya lagi mencium tanpa memuaskannya.

'_Ah shit! Lupakan…lupakan…lupakaaaan._' batinnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, pipinya memerah mengingat kejadian itu.

"Kenapa kau?"

Hinata berhenti menggeleng dan menemukan Tenten, teman satu-satunya yang ia miliki di Universitas ini sedang menatapnya aneh dengan salah satu alisnya yang terangkat.

"T-tenten-san! A-aku ti-tidak apa-apa." ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi namun dengan nada menyelidik.

Hinata mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita ke kelas!" ajaknya seraya berjalan, ia dan Tenten memang mempunyai 3 kelas yang sama salah satunya kelas ekonomi yang sekarang mereka akan masuki.

~(^.^)~

Hinata selalu merasa senang dan nyaman dengan kelas ekonominya ini karena tidak ada orang-orang yang menyebalkan di kelas ini. Bisa di bilang mayoritas anak kelas ini bisa ia toleransi dan bertingkah laku wajar.

"Tenten!" panggil Kiba dan Lee begitu melihat kami masuk ke kelas.

Tenten tersenyum dan melambaikan salah satu tangannya kepada mereka, ia menoleh ke arah Hinata dan tersenyum "Ayo!" ajaknya.

Hinata tersenyum senang dan mengangguk, ini yang ia sukai dari Tenten meskipun mereka tidak begitu akrab tapi dia tidak pernah mengabaikan Hinata atau meninggalkannya begitu saja jika sudah ada teman-temannya melainkan ia selalu mengajaknya untuk bergabung dengan teman-temannya itu.

'_Tenten aku padamu.'_ canda Hinata dalam hati, ia bersyukur karena memiliki teman seperti Tenten.

Layaknya Tenten, teman-temannya juga selalu _welcome_ dengan keberadaan Hinata dan ramah-tamah terhadapnya. Makannya ia selalu merasa nyaman jika berkumpul bersama mereka. Selain Kiba dan Lee ada juga Shikamaru, Chouji dan Shino. Tenten memang anak yang tomboy tidak heran jika ia memiliki banyak teman lelaki.

"Hinata! Kemari-kemari!" seru Kiba ketika melihat Hinata.

Diantara kelima pria tersebut, Kibalah yang paling sering mengajaknya mengobrol. Ia lelaki yang _hyperactive_ dan menyenangkan.

Hinata tersenyum," Ha-hallo." sapanya setelah duduk di dekat Kiba.

Mereka membalas sapaan Hinata dengan tersenyum, tak lama setelah itu bel masuk berbunyi dan pelajaran pun di mulai.

~(^.^)~

Dua jam telah berlalu dan kelas ekonomi akhirnya berakhir, anak-anak mulai keluar kelas menuju kantin karena ada beberapa menit untuk para mahasiswa beristirahat sebelum kelas berikutnya di mulai.

Tenten dan yang lainnya mengeluarkan kotak bekal mereka, sayang Hinata tidak membawa bekalnya jadi ia hanya bisa menatap yang lain memakan bekal mereka. Ia sedang tidak ingin pergi ke kantin, tau sendiri kan di sana terlalu banyak pemangsa.

Mata Hinata begitu tertarik dengan bekal yang di bawa Chouji, porsi bekal yang di bawa Chouji 2 kali lipat lebih banyak dari yang lain, ada berbagai macam makanan di sana seperti, _onigiri_, _shushi_ dan _sashimi_ yang tersusun rapi nan cantik.

Hinata hanya bisa menelan ludahnya.

"Eh, Hinata kau tak membawa bekal?" tanya Kiba begitu menyadari Hinata yang hanya diam tanpa kotak bekal dan sumpit seperti yang lainnya. Anak-anak yang lain juga mulai menghentikan kegiatan makanannya dan memandangnya heran.

"E-eh a-aku tidak la-lapar." dustanya, padahal perutnya sudah keroncongan minta di isi.

"Benarkah? Mau aku suapin?" canda Kiba.

Hinata tersipu malu, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. " Ti-tidak, te-terimakasih K-Kiba-san." tolak Hinata halus.

"Ayolah Hinata aku yakin kau pasti lapar." ujar KIba " Ini aaa…" lanjut Kiba seraya menyodorkan sepotong _yakiniku_ dengan sumpit mendekati mulut Hinata.

"Makan saja, Hinata." ujar Tenten.

Hinata akhirnya menyerah dengan bau khas _yakiniku_ yang menggoda hidungnya dan membuka mulutnya hendak memakan suapan dari Kiba ketika sebuah suara membatalkannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata tau benar dengan suara orang yang memanggilnya ini, dengan malas ia menoleh. _'Si ayam, mau apa dia?'_ batinnya kesal.

"Ikuti aku." Ujarnya tegas dan memerintah.

'_Siapa dia berani-beraninya memerintahku untuk mengikutinya. Like a bos!'_

_Well _Hinata, pada dasarnya dia memang bos dalam permainan ini, kau akan mati jika tidak mengikuti perintahnya.

Sadar akan posisi dan nasibnya Hinata akhirnya menurunkan egonya dan memaksakan dirinya berjalan mengikuti Uchiha Sasuke. Berpamitan kepada teman-temannya yang masih terlihat _shock_ dengan kedatangan Uchiha Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ini. Selain teman-temannya yang _shock_ tentu saja hal ini mendapatkan perhatian dari seantero murid yang ada di kelas.

Akhirnya acara gosip pun di mulai.

~(^.^)~

"Sasuke kau sadar apa yang baru saja kau lakukan ?" tanya Hinata geram, begitu mereka berdua sampai di atap fakultasnya.

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya bingung. "Tentang apa?"

"Kau yang melakukan aksi berinteraksi denganku di muka umum! Orang-orang akan berasumsi yang tidak-tidak tentang kita! Akhirnya mereka akan membongkar identitasku yang asli!" jawab Hinata berkebu-kebu, ia marah sangat marah.

"Sudahlah kau tak perlu khawatir." ujar Sasuke tenang tidak menyadari dengan kondisi Hinata yang seperti gunung siap meletus.

"Tak perlu khawatir kau bilang?! Bagaimana bisa aku tak khawatir sementara yang dirugikan di sini itu aku. A-K-U Sasuke!" teriak Hinata marah.

Telinga Sasuke sudah pegal, panas dan gatal dengan ocehan Hinata sedari tadi akhirnya ia memasukan lollipop yang sedang diemutnya ke dalam mulut Hinata. "Berisik sekali kau, diam dan makan ini."

Mata Hinata membulat begitu Sasuke memasukan permen lollipop ke dalam mulutnya, ia tidak bisa mengoceh lagi dan tentu saja hal ini membuat Sasuke tersenyum senang. "Begini lebih baik."

Hinata melepas lollipop dari mulutnya, mata lavendernya menatap kesal pria bermarga Uchiha di depannya ini. "Jadi kenapa kita ada di sini?"

"Ibuku memintamu datang ke rumahku." jawab Sasuke.

"APA?!" teriak Hinata kaget.

Sasuke menutup telinganya, "Tch, kau tak perlu berteriak." ujarnya kesal.

"T-tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Nanti malam keluargaku mengadakan pesta, jadi mereka menyuruhku untuk membawa pasangan."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa pergi dengan wanita lain, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Nah jadi pergilah bersama wanita lain." ujar Hinata.

Sasuke memandang tajam Hinata, seringai tipis muncul di bibir merahnya. "Jadi kau menolak ajakanku?" ujarnya, ada nada berbahaya di balik perkataannya itu.

Hinata mengangguk polos.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika aku _membongkarnya_." jawab Sasuke , ada penekanan dalam kata _membongkarnya_. Hal ini tentu saja berhasil membunyikan alarm di kepala Hinata mengingatkannya akan bahaya yang akan datang jika ia menolak ajakan Sasuke.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi." sahut Hinata cepat.

Senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke. "Bagus."

"Tapi Sasuke kau harus menyelesaikan persoalan di sini." ujar Hinata, tangannya menyilang di depan dadanya. Membuat dadanya terlihat lebih menonjol, tentu saja hal ini tidak terlepas dari pandangan Sasuke.

"Soal tentang apa?" jawab Sasuke seraya berjalan mendekati Hinata yang tampak serius dengan posisi berdirinya yang tanpa disadari terlihat sexy di mata Sasuke.

"Kau tidak tau?" ungkap Hinata tak percaya. "Para pemujamu itu telah melakukan hal-hal gila padaku, sebaiknya kau segera menyelesaikannya. Bagaimanapun caranya agar mereka berhenti menggangguku dan tidak mengorek-ngorek kehidupanku. Sehingga rahasiaku aman dan…" Hinata menghentikan ucapannya, menatap tajam Sasuke yang sudah ada tepat di depannya,mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke dada bidang Sasuke. " Kau pun mendapatkan yang kau mau."

Sasuke menyeringai, tangannya sudah gatal ingin mendekap gadis di depannya ini apalagi ia memberikan tatapan tajam yang terlihat sexy sekali di wajahnya itu. "Baiklah."

Hinata menghela napas panjang, setidaknya Sasuke telah mengatakan akan membereskan masalahnya yang ada di kuliahan ini. Setidaknya bebannya berkurang walaupun sedikit. Hinata menoleh menatap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba melepas kacamata yang digunakannya. "Mau apa kau?" tanya Hinata heran.

Sasuke menyeringai, mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Jatah…" ujarnya pendek sebelum akhirnya ia melumat bibir Hinata penuh nafsu.

Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata, dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya , mendorongnya mundur sampai akhirnya punggung Hinata mengenai tembok.

"Ngh..." desah Hinata.

Tentu saja desahan Hinata terdengar oleh telinga peka milik Sasuke, ia jadi semakin bernafsu melumat dan memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hinata. Hinata tidak bisa melawan karena ia juga menginginkannya apalagi setelah beberapa hari yang lalu Sasuke meninggalkannya begitu saja. Hinata mulai membalas ciuman-ciuman Sasuke, tangannya naik dari dada bidang milik Sasuke menuju lehernya, meremas-remas rambut lembut milik Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke yang tidak memegang pinggang Hinata mulai masuk ke dalam baju Hinata, membela-belai lembut perut datar Hinata, kemudian tangannya semakin naik ke atas sampai akhirnya meremas-remas dada Hinata.

"Ngh…Sasu…" desah Hinata, sensasi aneh namun nikmat menggelitiknya ketika Sasuke mulai meremas-remas dadanya apalagi kali ini mulutnya mulai bermain nakal dengan telinganya, sesekali menjilatnya atau menggigitnya. Dua titik sensitif milik Hinata secara bersamaan di sentuh oleh Sasuke yang begitu lihai memainkannya. Siapa yang kuat?

Bel masuk berbunyi berhasil menyadarkan kedua insan yang terjerat dalam nafsu. Begitu mendengar bunyi bel ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke jauh-jauh darinya, membenarkan bajunya dan mengambil kacamatanya yang tergeletak lalu pergi tanpa menoleh atau berpamitan pada Sasuke.

Ia tidak akan sanggup melihat Sasuke, pipinya pasti sangat merah dan oh tubuhnya terasa sangat panas. Sensasi aneh dalam tubuhnya yang tentu saja akan sulit hilang dan terlupakan.

Sasuke melihat kepergian Hinata, seringai tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya. " _Nice_, C-Cup."

~(^.^)~

Hinata oh Hinata kau lupa dengan Sasori…

~(^.^)~

Seorang pria tampan berambut coklat panjang turun dari pesawat yang baru beberapa menit lalu berhasil melakukan _landing_. Kacamata hitam menghiasi wajahnya, salah satu tangannya mengutak-ngatik _smartphone_ yang digenggamnya. Ia berjalan dengan langkahnya yang berwibawa, kemeja putih dengan jas hitam yang dikenakannya menambah kesan wibawanya. Tak sedikit wanita mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Dua orang lelaki berbadan besar dengan pakaian serba hitam nan rapi berjalan di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana?" ujar pria berambut coklat panjang itu pada salah satu pria di sampingnya.

"Beres, Pak."

"Apa saja yang sudah kau temukan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Alamat, apartemen dan hal yang mendetail lainnya sudah kami temukan, Pak" jawab pria itu hormat.

Senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah pria berambut coklat panjang itu. "Kerja bagus."

_To be continued…_

~(^.^)~

**A/N :** Halooooo minna-san! Gomen-gomen karena saya telat updatenya! Saya terjerat dalam Bleach fandom dan terobsesi dengan pair IchiHime membuat saya kehilangan inspirasi buat SasuHina tapi untunglah kecintaan saya untuk pair SasuHina tidak pernah hilang jadi kalian tak perlu khawatir dan akhirnya saya punya waktu untuk melanjutkan fic tua ini hehe…

Ada yang bisa nebak siapa cowok misterius itu? (pasti pada tau ya, yaudah kalau tau pura-pura ga tau aja okey? Hehe)

Makasih buat para dear readers yang selalu mendukung saya, tanpa kalian saya tidak akan ada di sini.

Bolehkah jika saya meminta review? percayalah review kalian sangat membantu saya karena membuat saya senang dan memberikan saya keinginan untuk terus melanjutkan fic ini.

_So, see you guys again in another chance!_ X3


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER :** Naruto punya Mas Masashi, saya cuma minjem karakternya aja dan plot murni dari imajinasi saya.

**WARNINGS : **AU,OOC, typos, mature contents, dll.

_Previous chapter…._

_Ia tidak akan sanggup melihat Sasuke, pipinya pasti sangat merah dan oh tubuhnya terasa sangat panas. Sensasi aneh dalam tubuhnya yang tentu saja akan sulit hilang dan terlupakan._

_Sasuke melihat kepergian Hinata, seringai tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya. " Nice, C-Cup."_

_Seorang pria tampan berambut coklat panjang turun dari pesawat yang baru beberapa menit lalu berhasil melakukan landing. Kacamata hitam menghiasi wajahnya, salah satu tangannya mengutak-ngatik smartphone yang digenggamnya. Ia berjalan dengan langkahnya yang berwibawa, kemeja putih dengan jas hitam yang dikenakannya menambah kesan wibawanya. Tak sedikit wanita mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Dua orang lelaki berbadan besar dengan pakaian serba hitam nan rapi berjalan di sampingnya._

"_Bagaimana?" ujar pria berambut coklat panjang itu pada salah satu pria di sampingnya._

"_Beres, Pak."_

"_Apa saja yang sudah kau temukan?" tanyanya lagi._

"_Alamat, apartemen dan hal yang mendetail lainnya sudah kami temukan, Pak" Jawab pria itu hormat._

_Senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah pria berambut coklat panjang itu. "Kerja bagus."_

End of previous chapter.

_So, with all my love and kindness I bring you…._

* * *

><p><strong>~ The Truth Behind The Mask ~<strong>

_By Hiname Titania_

_Chapter 8 : This is reality_

(^_^)

* * *

><p>Hinata masih diam terpaku di kamarnya tepatnya di kamar tamu milik Sasuke tempat ia tinggal selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Untung saja hari ini ia hanya memiliki dua kelas yang harus dihadiri sehingga ia bisa pulang lebih cepat dan tentu saja menjauh dari Uchiha Sasuke. Hatinya dan pikirannya sedang mengalami masalah jika mengingat pria berambut pantat ayam itu. Mendadak semuanya menjadi tidak normal jika Sasuke hinggap dipikirannya. Gara-gara insiden di atap fakultasnya beberapa jam yang lalu, jantungnya selalu berdebar kencang jika mengingat kembali tindakan Sasuke yang telah lancang padanya itu.<p>

Suara ketukan pintu dari balik pintu kamarnya berhasil mengagetkan Hinata.

"Hinata?" Panggil Sasuke di balik pintu.

Hinata terperanjat kaget mendengar suara Sasuke, tubuhnya refleks mundur dan akhirnya mengumpat di balik tempat tidurnya. Matanya memandang pintu yang masih tertutup tersebut dengan was-was. Tangannya memegang sebuah bantal, Ia bersiap-siap menyerang Sasuke jika pria itu masuk ke dalam kamar. Beberapa detik ia menunggu, namun Sasuke tak pernah muncul. Tersadar bahwa pintu kamarnya sudah dikunci olehnya tadi, ia pun segera bangkit berdiri dan merutuki tingkah konyolnya.

"Hinata, aku tau kau di dalam."

Ia memeloti pintu kamarnya dengan tajam, berharap pria yang berada di balik pintu tersebut segera pergi. Lalu mendengus kecil setelah sadar bahwa tindakannya itu sia-sia karena Sasuke tidak bisa melihat pelototannya di balik pintu tersebut.

"Jangan memelotiku!"

Coret, ternyata dugaannya salah. Mungkin rumor mengenai Uchiha Sasuke yang memiliki indra ke enam itu memang benar. Tadi itu adalah salah satu buktinya. Dengan enggan, ia pun menyahut. "Ada apa?"

"Buka pintunya." Sasuke memerintahnya.

"Katakan saja apa yang kau mau!" Membuka pintu untuknya? Tidak lah yaw, pintu tersebut adalah pelindungnya dari pria iblis sekelas Sasuke. Pria ayam itu kalau sudah memiliki jalan akan menggunakannya dengan cerdik, ia tidak mau kejadian di atap fakultasnya terulang kembali.

Ia bisa mendengar Sasuke mendecak di balik pintu. "Bersiap-siaplah dua jam lagi kita akan berangkat."

Berangkat? Kemana? Ia berusaha mengingat-ngingat maksud Sasuke dengan berangkat. Ah! Ia baru ingat, ia memang sudah janji akan menemani Sasuke ke pesta keluarganya malam ini.

'_Shit! Aku bahkan belum mandi.'_

"Baiklah!"Jawab Hinata akhirnya, ia segera mengambil handuknya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya.

v(^_^)

Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat pantulan dirinya, puas dengan hasil karyanya ia pun berjalan keluar. Tangannya terhenti di kenop pintunya, sedikit ragu untuk membukanya. Setelah mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya, ia pun membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemui iblis bernama Sasuke.

Kakinya hampir saja terjatuh dari _heels_ yang di kenakannya ketika matanya menemukan Sasuke dengan penampilan formalnya. Tubuh Sasuke yang atletis di balut dengan _tuxedo_ hitam membuatnya terlihat begitu tampan dan gagah. Ia tidak bisa mencegah rona merah yang menjalar di kedua pipinya. Apalagi pose berdiri Sasuke dengan satu tangan yang masuk ke dalam saku celananya dan satu tangan lagi memperhatikan jam tangannya tak bisa dipungkiri terlihat begitu seksi. Tuh kan, belum apa-apa Sasuke sudah berhasil mempengaruhinya seperti ini. Tak mau terlalu lama terjerat dalam pesona sang iblis, ia pun segera memanggilnya. "Sasuke."

Sasuke pun menoleh dan terdiam. Ia bisa mendengar suara desahan Sasuke dari jauh. _'Kenapa dia? apa dia sakit?'_ pikirnya.

"Berhentilah…" Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Hinata mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

Sasuke mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi sebelum berjalan mendekat. Belajar dari pengalaman yang sudah-sudah, ia pun mengangkat satu tangannya mencegah Sasuke untuk semakin mendekatinya. Membiarkan Sasuke dekat dengannya selalu berakhir dengan tidak baik.

Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan tangannya yang terangkat. Memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau tau ini apa?" Tanyanya pada Sasuke, matanya mengisaratkan Sasuke untuk melihat tangannya.

"Tangan?"

Ia pun mengangguk kecil dan menatap Sasuke tajam. "Ingatlah, tangan ini tak akan segan-segan menamparmu jika kau berani merusak penampilanku."

Sasuke memandangnya takjub, seumur hidupnya belum pernah ada orang yang mengancamnya seperti yang di lakukan Hinata ini. Senyuman kecil terukir dari bibirnya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kau harus berusaha untuk tidak menggodaku."

Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke. Ia merasa belum pernah menggodanya dan tidak akan pernah mau menggodanya. Ia tidak menyadari Sasuke yang sekarang sudah berjarak sangat tipis dengannya. Hembusan napas Sasuke ke telinganya-lah yang berhasil menyadarkannya. "Sejak kapan kau-" Ucapannya belum selesai ketika Sasuke menyelanya terlebih dahulu. "Dengar Hinata, kau tidak tau apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku." Sasuke menjilat telinganya. Ia tersentak kaget, lalu mengangkat tangannya hendak menampar Sasuke namun berhasil di tahannya. Hinata menggerutu pelan.

"Berdandan secantik ini bukanlah hal yang baik, kau terlalu menggoda untuk di lewatkan." Bisik Sasuke, salah satu tangannya menyentuh leher Hinata, memijatnya pelan. Hinata menutup kedua bola matanya tanpa sadar telah menikmati pijatan kecil Sasuke di lehernya.

"Sayangnya, sekarang kita harus pergi." Hinata sontak membuka kedua bola matanya, menemukan Sasuke tengah tersenyum menggoda kepadanya. Hinata menatapnya tajam. Uchiha Sasuke telah berhasil mempermainkannya!

'_Shit!'_

Dan hal ini bukanlah pertama kalinya ia mempermainkannya tapi kedua kalinya, setelah ia mempermainkannya saat menciumnya beberapa tempo yang lalu.

Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Hinata. "Ayo." Ujarnya seraya berjalan keluar menuju garasinya.

Hinata mendengus sebal, kali ini ia benar-benar ingin menggampar dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan dirinya terbuai oleh godaan Sasuke. Dengan terpaksa ia pun melangkah mengikuti Sasuke.

v(^_^)

Setengah jam kemudian, Hinata dan Sasuke telah sampai di kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Seperti yang telah Hinata kira sebelumnya keluarga Uchiha memang tinggal di sebuah mansion megah dengan bangunan bergaya _victorian_. Hinata hanya bisa berdecak kagum. Sasuke lalu menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada _chauffer_ yang sudah menunggunya. Sasuke menyodorkan lengannya pada Hinata, ia mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke dengan cepat ia mengaitkan lengannya dengan lengan Sasuke. Para pelayan menyambut kedatangannya.

"Selamat datang, Tuan."

Sasuke tak menggubris sambutan-sambutan mereka, ia berjalan dengan keangkuhannya. Hinata memutarkan bola matanya melihat tingkah arrogan Sasuke. _'Apa susahnya sih tersenyum?'_ pikir Hinata jengkel.

"Selamat datang, Nona." Sambut salah seorang pelayan padanya. Hinata membalasnya dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Sasuke-kun." Seseorang memanggil Sasuke, ia pun menghentikan langkahnya. Hinata bisa mendengar dengan jelas Sasuke menggerutu kecil ketika melihat orang yang telah memanggilnya. Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam yang panjang dan Hinata sedikit ngeri ketika melihat dandanan orang yang telah memanggil Sasuke tersebut. Bayangkan saja, pria tersebut mengenakan _eyes shadow_ bewarna ungu dan kulitnya sangat pucat apalagi matanya juga seperti ular. Hinata menelan ludah, takut.

Pria itu tersenyum menakutkan ketika mendapatkan sikap dingin dari Sasuke. Hinata semakin ngeri dengan pria tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak pernah berubah masih dingin seperti dulu." Ujarnya santai, ia lalu tertawa. Hinata mengangkat salah satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi, ia semakin ngeri dan heran dengan tingkahnya.

"Aku suka denganmu, dan tawaranku masih berlaku untukmu." Ujarnya dengan senyuman misteriusnya. Hinata berubah pias setelah mendengar perkataan pria aneh tersebut. Ia yakin, ia tidak salah dengar. Pria aneh tersebut baru saja menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke. Pria tersebut _gay_! Dan Hinata terlalu lemas untuk memikirkan kata 'tawaran' yang dimaksudkan pria tersebut.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya lagi.

Hinata menatap Sasuke curiga. _''Hn' katanya? mungkinkah dia menerima cinta pria itu atau dia menolak cintanya? Hmmm….jangan-jangan Sasuke juga gay?' _Hinata menutup matanya berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran aneh tersebut. Tidak seharusnya ia memikirkan Sasuke, mau Sasuke gay atau pun tidak itu bukan urusannya. Ia tidak peduli! Iya, ia tidak peduli!

Sasuke selalu saja di datangi para tamu dan seperti biasanya ia selalu bersikap dingin. Hinata tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya. Mengapa ia harus sedingin itu pada mereka? Bukankah mereka para tamu undangan yang seharusnya di jamu bukannya diperlakukan seperti itu? Sasuke adalah tuan rumah di sini sudah sepantasnya untuk dia bersikap hangat dan menyambut tamu-tamu tersebut. Jeez…Uchiha Sasuke memang rumit.

v(^_^)

Hinata sudah mulai bosan dengan pesta ini, sedari tadi ia hanya menemani Sasuke berkeliling bertemu tamu-tamu. Tak jarang ia dianggurkan dan hanya dijadikan sebagai pajangan. Anehnya, mereka sudah bertemu tamu-tamu tapi belum juga bertemu orang tua Sasuke. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi ia urungkan niat tersebut toh untuk apa itu bukan urusannya.

Sekilas bayangan pria berambut coklat membuat Hinata diam mematung di tempat. "Neji…."

Hinata kembali mencari-cari sosok pria berambut coklat tersebut. Di dekat tempat makanan-makanan untuk para tamu, Ia bisa melihat pria berambut coklat itu tengah berdiri. Ia sedang berbicara dengan sekelompok orang dengan segelas _wine_ di tangannya. Hinata beberapa kali mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, memastikan bahwa yang di lihatnya itu memang benar-benar Neji. Ia benar, pria itu di lihat dari segi apapun tidak salah lagi adalah Hyuuga Neji.

Setelah yakin dengan penglihatannya, Hinata segera meminta izin pada Sasuke untuk pergi ke kamar kecil. Sasuke mengangguk. Dengan cepat ia berlari, bukan ke kamar kecil melainkan ke tempat yang bisa di bilang cukup tersembunyi. Di balik sebuah tembok, Hinata mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Neji. Matanya dengan awas tak henti-hentinya mengamati pria tersebut. Tangannya sesekali meremas-remas gaun yang dikenakannya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu cemas dengan beberapa piluh yang keluar dari dahinya. Tangannya yang lain memegang dadanya yang terus berdebar tak karuan. Ia takut riwayatnya tamat di sini. Pria itu telah pulang ke Jepang dan ia takut dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi jika Neji melihatnya di sini.

Cukup lama Hinata mengawasi Neji, ia menghela napas lega ketika ia melihat Neji berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ia mengusap-ngusap dadanya yang kembali berdetak normal setelah kepergian Neji. Tak berapa lama kemudian Hinata keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya karena sekarang ia sudah merasa aman. Ia juga bersyukur karena Sasuke dan Neji tadi tidak bertemu. Jika itu terjadi, hidupnya sudah di pastikan _sekak mat_!

Matanya mulai berkeliling mencari Sasuke. Kemudian berjalan ke sana ke mari berharap menemukan pria itu tapi sayangnya tak juga ia temukan. Setelah lelah mencari, Hinata memutuskan untuk mencicipi _dessert-dessert_ yang terlihat lezat tersaji di meja makanan untuk para tamu. Ia mencicipi _ice cream vanilla_ dengan saus _blueberry_ di atasnya. Lidahnya langsung di manjakan dengan rasa ice cream yang manis tersebut. Setelah puas dengan ice cream tersebut, ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kembali mencari Sasuke. Walaupun sebenarnya ia masih ingin mencoba _dessert_ lainnya tapi Hinata tidak ingin membuat _image_-nya buruk di sini. Ia tidak ingin mendengar perkataan seperti, "Ternyata pasangan Sasuke itu rakus, ya." Mau di bawa kemana mukanya?

Setelah bertanya pada salah seorang pelayan akhirnya ia mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke berada di lantai 2 sedangkan pestanya ada di lantai 1. Pantas saja daritadi ia mencari-cari Sasuke tidak ketemu.

Ia sekarang sudah berada di lantai dua dan bingung harus kemana setelah ini. Ia menyesal tidak menanyakan lebih spesifik tempat Sasuke berada tadi. Di lantai dua ini terlalu banyak pintu, meskipun ruang tengahnya sangat luas tidak ada Sasuke di sana. Kosong melompong, kecuali sebuah meja bulat berukuarn medium dengan vas bunga besar tersimpan di atasnya. Ia yakin Sasuke berada di salah satu ruangan tersebut.

Hinata segera berkeliling membuka pintu-pintu. Pintu pertama ternyata sebuah perpustakaan, sayangnya Sasuke tidak ada di sana. Pintu kedua ternyata sebuah gymnasium dan lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak ada di sana. Pintu ketiga ia buka, untunglah Sasuke ada di sana di sebuah ruangan santai seperti ruang keluarga. Ia hendak masuk ke dalam ketika niatnya terhenti setelah mendengar suara lain selain Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di sana. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia hanya bisa melihat Sasuke sedangkan lawan bicaranya terhalang oleh sebuah rak.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Hinata terkejut ketika mendengar Sasuke tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar!" Sebuah tangan hendak menampar Sasuke namun berhasil di tahannya. Hinata sadar ia baru saja masuk ke dalam sebuah pertengkaran keluarga. Seharusnya ia segera pergi karena ini adalah masalah keluarga Sasuke tapi tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak.

"Anak kau bilang?! bukankah aku ini orang yang ingin kau bunuh!" Balas Sasuke lantang, Hinata diam terpaku belum pernah ia melihat Sasuke semurka itu.

"DIAM!" Jawab pria paruh baya itu tak kalah sengit, Hinata yakin orang itu adalah ayahnya Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Sekarang bukankah waktu yang tepat untuk kau membunuhku…"Bukannya menuruti perintah ayahnya, Sasuke malah memancing emosi ayahnya tersebut. "Ayo!" Tantangnya.

Hinata tidak pernah menyangka hubungan ayah-anak antara Sasuke dengan ayahnya ternyata seburuk ini. Bagaimana mungkin mereka membicarkan bunuh-membunuh?

"DIAM!" Teriak ayahnya lagi.

"Bunuh aku-" Ucapan Sasuke terpotong ketika ayahnya sekarang berhasil menampar Sasuke keras. Hinata memekik. Ia bisa melihat mata ayah Sasuke memerah karena marah.

"Kau benar, seharusnya aku membunuhmu bertahun-tahun lalu. Aku menyesal telah membiarkanmu hidup, **anak haram**." Ujar ayahnya dingin, sebelum akhirnya berlalu melewati Sasuke. Lalu, melewati Hinata tanpa memberikan sedikit pun pandangan.

Hinata terpaku. Bagaimana mungkin seorang ayah tega mengatakan hal tersebut pada anaknya? Hatinya sesak mengingat kembali ucapan orang tersebut. Hatinya tak kuasa membayangkan perasaan Sasuke sekarang. Anak mana yang tidak akan sakit hati, di panggil anak haram?

Matanya memperhatikan Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya dari samping. Ia sedikit ragu, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memanggilnya. "Sasuke….."

Sasuke tak menjawab.

Hinata berjalan mendekati Sasuke, lalu menepuk pelan punggungnya. Sasuke masih terdiam sebelum akhirnya menoleh menatapnya.

"Kau mendengarnya?" Tanyanya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Hinata mengangguk kecil. "M-maaf…" Ia tau perbuatannya ini tidak sopan dan ia benar-benar menyesal karena telah melewati batas privasinya. Ia siap menerima kemarahan Sasuke padanya, ia memang pantas menerimanya. Hinata menutup matanya bersiap-siap.

"Hn."

Hinata membuka kembali matanya, Sasuke sudah berjalan keluar. Sasuke tidak memarahinya dan hal tersebut membuatnya sedih bukan senang. Ia tidak suka melihat Sasuke seperti ini, ia tidak suka melihat Sasuke begitu rapuh.

"Aku ingin memeluknya…" Bisik Hinata, lalu ia pun segera pergi mengikuti Sasuke.

v(^_^)

Setelah peristiwa tersebut, Sasuke membawa Hinata ke sebuah taman di daerah Okinawa. Memang sangat jauh dari kediaman keluarga Uchiha namun terasa begitu cepat karena Sasuke mengendarakan mobilnya dengan kecepatan full apalagi mobil yang digunakan Sasuke adalah mobil sport sekelas pembalap dunia.

Tidak heran jika sekarang wajah Hinata begitu pucat. Sebenarnya Hinata suka balapan mobil tapi ia belum pernah menjadi penumpang. Biasanya ia yang menyetir, ia tak menyangka menjadi penumpang itu lebih menakutkan.

Sasuke lalu turun dari mobilnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun pada Hinata, ia kemudian berjalan dan duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang menghadap ke kolam air tawar. Hinata memperhatikannya dari dalam mobil. Ia melihat jam tangannya, sudah pukul 9 malam. Ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil juga dan mendekati Sasuke. Dingin hal itulah yang pertama kali Hinata rasakan setelah keluar dari mobil. Gaun yang di kenakannya tidak dapat membantunya dari kedinginan dan sayangnya, ia juga tidak membawa jaket ataupun mantel. Biarlah, Hinata tidak terlalu peduli dengan keadaannya sekarang. Yang paling penting sekarang adalah keadaan Sasuke. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan pria itu sendirian.

Hinata sedikit terkejut ketika menemukan Sasuke tengah merokok. Ia terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya duduk di samping Sasuke. Untunglah Sasuke tak mengusirnya dan membiarkannya duduk.

"Kau merokok?" Tanya Hinata akhirnya.

Sasuke menghisap rokoknya dalam, lalu mengeluarkan asapnya. Dasi pita berwarna hitam yang tadi di kenakannya sudah ia lepas. Dua kancing atasnya juga sudah terbuka. "Kadang-kadang…"

Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke sebentar. "Boleh aku minta?"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan merokoknya lalu menatapnya. "Kau juga merokok?"

Hinata mengangguk.

Sasuke kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan bungkusan rokok dan gasoline dari sana, lalu menyodorkan kedua benda tersebut pada Hinata.

Hinata menerimanya dan tersenyum kecil. "Terimakasih…"

Hinata mengeluarkan sebatang rokok, lalu menyalakannya. Setelah itu mengembalikan kedua benda yang sudah di gunakannya kepada Sasuke. Merokok sedikit membantunya menghilangkan kedinginan.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai merokok?" Tanya Hinata seraya menghisap rokoknya, kedua kakinya ia silangkan matanya memandang bayangan bulan dari permukaan air danau.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bangku taman berusaha mendapatkan posisi duduk senyaman mungkin. "Entahlah… kau?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Hmmm…kurasa SMA." Jawab Hinata seadanya.

"Kenapa?"

Hinata tersenyum kecut, matanya berubah sendu. "Banyak hal yang terjadi." Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Sasuke. "Lalu, kenapa kau merokok?"

Sasuke balas menatapnya. "Memangnya anak haram tidak boleh merokok?"

DEG.

Hinata terdiam. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

Sasuke terkeukeuh kecil melihat reaksi Hinata. "Kau tak perlu setegang itu."

Hinata mendelik heran dengan sikap Sasuke. Pria di sampingnya ini memang membingungkan kenapa ia bersikap setenang sekarang. Apakah sikapnya yang sekarang adalah caranya menutupi kesedihannya? Apa dengan begini ia bisa merasa lebih baik?

"Sasuke…."

"Hey Hinata." Potong Sasuke. "Mau mendengar…kisahku?"

_To be continued…_

v(^_^)

**A/N: **Chapter ini saya buat lebih panjang dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Saya rasa my dear readers pantas mendapatkannya karena kalian dengan setia terus mendukung saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Saya mengucapkan terimakasih banyak, tanpa kalian mungkin saya sudah malas melanjutkan fic ini. Saya memang author yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Bukannya cepat membuat chapter baru dan segera mengapdate-nya, saya malah membuat cerita-cerita baru lagi. Gomenasai minna! Tapi tenang saja saya tidak akan men-_discontinued_ fic-fic saya kok. Oh ya nanti saya akan mem-_publish_ fic baru lagi judulnya _The End of Our Friendship _pairingnya masih tetep pairing kecintaan saya kok yaitu sasuhina_. _Saya harap kalian juga akan menyukai fic tersebut. Amin. Nah, sekian yang bisa saya ucapkan, terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fic ini. Review akan sangat membantu saya. Oh ya saya juga banyak ngasih clue-clue tentang mengapa Hinata menyamar di chapter ini loh, ada yang bisa tebak Neji di sini akan jadi apa?

Saya tunggu jawaban kalian di review, selamat menerka-nerka!^^


End file.
